Bright Futures
by WolfDan
Summary: Taking place at around "Black Love", the story focuses on Amanda's older brothers Titanium and Timber, who form incredible relationships with Nero's cousins Allina and Tenana, who are Kodi's daughters. With ups and downs of their relationships, what would be standing on their way to achieve their goals to have their relationships sealed with these two females?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ambitions

In the distant remote town of Nome, in early fall of the year 1932...

It was the time of year when the snow in the northern bits of the world would fall, the same snow that'd be usually falling everywhere else possible in late fall or early winter. But since this was in Alaska, there were no objections whatsoever when the snow would fall and when not!

Aside from the description of Alaska, what mattered now was the house of the young pup living in it. The pup was around more than a half year old, still growing up. It was a mixed breed of Alaskan Malamute from his father and the Siberian Husky from his mother. While he did look like any other husky or malamute by the facial markings, what stood out the most were his white ears.

Considering the fact that it was early in the morning, it was obvious that the pup was sleeping. He was precisely sleeping on the carpet in front of the fireplace that was in the center of the wall in the living room. As cold as it was, it was also pretty delightful to sleep in front of the fireplace during the cold nights.

But as the pup was sleeping, someone was pushing the dog doors of the front door on the opposite side of the fireplace. While the pup was sleeping, the other dog that was pushing the dog doors was not quitting his intention. In fact, when he managed to push through the dog doors, it was the another pup. It was around the same age as the sleeping pup. Not to mention both of them were looking alike! Only he had black ears, not white.

"Timber! Timber, wake up!" The black-eared pup whispered to Timber, the sleeping pup on the carpet. He nudged him several times until Timber finally woke up. Looking at the other pup, both of them revealed to have the same bright blue eyes, inherited from their father. Timber yawned, then asked: "Titanium? It's still early, why don't you...?"

"Please, brother! I must show you something!" Titanium, the awaken pup and Timber's brother, his older brother to be exact, was not willing to stop. He nudged him again and begged: "Please, come with me!" It was obvious that Titanium wanted to show him something.

Then, at last, Timber got slowly on all of his fours, stretched himself and asked at last: "Now what is it that you want to show me? I hope it won't take too long as I want to eat breakfast!" By the look on Titanium's face, it seemed like he was going to respect Timber's desire.

Titanium smiled happily, placed his paw on Timber's shoulder and said: "I swear, if we get there fast, you'll be back for breakfast in no time! Now come on!" Seeing that he could rely on Titanium, who happened to be his favorite sibling of all six of them, Timber said: "Okay, let's go then!"

Now that Timber was awake, yet was a bit grumpy that he had to skip the breakfast, at least it wasn't going to take too long. At least Timber thought so. Still, now that Timber's older brother Titanium was leading the way, Timber's curiosity was ever-present, causing him to ask: "And where are we exactly going?"

Because of his younger brother's curiosity, Titanium wanted not to reveal his surprise yet. Still, if he wasn't going to tell him anytime soon, Timber was easily going to return home. Looking at his brother as he stopped, Titanium said: "To the post office. If we get there before they do, it's gonna be even better!"

"Post office?" Timber asked, wondering what was so interesting about post office. All he knew that he wasn't really interested in that, but now that he was outside, he decided to follow his brother. Titanium, turned to the street at their left and said: "Alright, it's just across the street. I think they haven't arrived yet!"

Upon saying "arrived", it occurred to Timber that his brother was talking about sled team returning to the town of Nome. But which sled team this time? There were several of them so guessing either of these was pretty likely. As they arrived in front of post office, Titanium spoke: "Man, I can't wait to see them coming!"

"And I can't wait to get something to eat!" Timber responded to him quite mockingly, with Titanium rolling his eyes and saying: "Whatever, this won't take too long." Still, even if the team was going to arrive anytime soon, Timber was getting grumpier as he hadn't his meal yet, despite the time for so.

But as he was about to reach his grumpiness peak and say this was all "stupid", Titanium perked his ear in the distance. Then, the smile on his face stretched widely, with the grin on his face. He started barking happily: "Here they come! HERE THEY COME, TIMBER!"

And he wasn't lying. With Timber perking his ears in the distance, he could have heard the sled dogs panting as they were running towards the post office. Then, the sled team showed up and as the brothers were near the office, it had taken the team to pull over flawlessly in front of the office.

While Timber was still surprised by the perfection of pulling over, Titanium kept smiling and said to his brother: "Oh, this is Kodi's team! One of the best sled teams in the entire town of Nome, along with Dingo's team!" It was obvious that Titanium was so joyful regarding the mail delivery and being a sled dog.

Speaking of Kodi's team, that team was one of two best sled teams in the town of Nome (There were the other teams though). This team was led by Kodiak, better known as Kodi, one of town's finest sled dogs. Copper red husky, winner of the season 1928/29, and the proud son of Balto and Jenna.

Alongside him were his teammates, also some of the team's finest sled dogs. There was Kirby, the bulky brown husky next to Kodi. Behind them were Ralph, a fat gray Alaskan Malamute and Dusty, the slender gray female husky. These four were good friends since they all had become the team years ago.

"Ohhhh, look at Kodi. He is possibly the best sled dog I have seen!" Titanium was not hiding his admiration for the veteran sled dog, who was by this time around six years old by human years. As Kodi and the others were released from their harnesses, Kodi and Dusty were seen nuzzling each other as they wanted to get home and have some rest.

"Say, isn't Kodi the father of Koda? You know, the brown husky who is Taiga's mate?" Timber remembered a fact, and it was very well known to them both. Taiga was their stepsister, having the same father as these two, but another mother. Not to mention that Koda and Taiga were already parents of their five pups. Titanium didn't see that one at first, causing him to say: "You're right! I just got that!"

The presence of two young dogs was not ignored this time. When Kodi and Dusty had decided to head back home, they indeed spotted Titanium and Timber looking at them. Timber was surprised to stand in front of two legendary sled dogs, whereas Titanium's face was saying that he was easily going to burst out of the excitement.

"Oh, Kodi. Looks like you're having fans here!" Dusty mischievously whispered to Kodi, whose reply was: "Oh come on, Dusty." Still, even if that was something that made Kodi roll his eyes, he did smile back to the two young dogs and just asked: "Hey, you kids. You came to watch us return, right?"

Timber was at this point silent, not knowing what was he supposed to say anyways, but Titanium was excited enough to say: "You're right, Mr. Kodi!" By the mention of "Mr.", both Kodi and Dusty laughed on that, with Kodi replying to him: "It's just Kodi for both of you. I am not a human to have a honorary title!"

With the laughter, there was out of nowhere a growl. While it wasn't really loud, it was audible enough for them all to stop laughing, What was happening? Who and why did someone growl right now? Then, Timber sat down, placed his paw on his stomach and said: "Okay, Titanium. Thanks for the show, but now I'm heading home for breakfast!"

But as he was about to get up and leave, Dusty just let him know: "Why bother? I'll get some meat for all four of us, yeah?" That sounded like a tempting idea, with Dusty heading away to General Store to find some meat for them to eat. Now Kodi was left by two young dogs.

"Sooooo, I see that the two of you enjoy watching sled dog races, am I right?" Kodi asked them curiously, with Timber now smiling widely, thus both were pretty excited now. "Have you even dreamed of becoming sled dogs yourselves one day? There might be chances for you next year!" As if that was being called for!

Hearing about becoming sled dogs next year made Titanium even more excited, but at the same time, puzzled. Wondering what was Kodi trying to say, Titanium asked him: "Kodi... does that mean that the next year you're no longer going to be a sled dog?" It was obvious that Kodi's retirement was imminent as he was six years old now and he indeed deserved some peace after years of mail delivery. Kodi nodded.

Titanium was not really happy to hear that, but knowing that not every dog would run the entire life, he nodded, lightly disappointed. Timber just placed his paw on his brother's back and just said: "Don't worry, Titanium. When we are old enough, we're going to be the best sled dogs out there!"

The mention of Titanium's name had brought some kind of interest to Kodi, causing him to ask curiously: "Titanium? If you're Titanium, then you are his brother Timber. Aren't you two the sons of Steele and Elizabeth?" Steele and Elizabeth were pretty much known by this time in the town of Nome. Despite their backstories and lives in past, they were now well respected.

When Kodi asked them that, Timber was the one who said: "Yes we are. We're Taiga's stepbrothers as well!" The three of them knew that pretty well. When Taiga's name was mentioned, Kodi smiled proudly to think on his daughter-in-law. Then, Dusty was seen coming, carrying the bag of meat in her mouth, asking: "Did someone ask for a breakfast?" Her question was followed by the laughter.

Eventually, with a small talk between the four of them, three mostly as Timber was enjoying his breakfast, free breakfast to be exact. It was a pretty delightful meal for him, knowing that he didn't have his breakfast yet. As short as it was, the talk was over as Kodi and Dusty followed their teammates home, ready to get some rest.

"Well, did you enjoy your breakfast?" Titanium asked his younger brother, a bit sarcastically as Timber was really tempting to get the meal as soon as he could. Timber heard that tiny bit of sarcasm in his brother's tone, saying: "Yeah, and it'd be much better if you aren't going to be such nitpick about this."

Not seeing any point of arguing with his favorite brother, Titanium shrugged that off, saying: "You know, I think I may go now to Taiga. She's really into becoming a sled dog the next year!" But before he was about to go see his stepsister, Timber placed his paw on his brother's shoulder and timidly said: "You know... I think I'll go with you, okay?"

Seeing the change of mood in his brother, how he didn't eat home and was moaning to get some meal, then out of nowhere was looking like he'd casually socialize with him, Titanium couldn't reject his offer. He just said: "Okay, let's go then." Timber accepted his offer with ease.

Heading on the other side of the street and all the way to the alley that was there, it looked pretty narrow. Mostly snow and some scraps laying on the snowy ground, with the occasional building materials, it may have looked like it was a challenge for them both. But it wasn't. The scrap materials in alleys was just a walk in the park for them.

"Say, do you think that Taiga could be playing with Leela?" Timber wondered about that while making through the alley. Leela was the daughter of Taiga and Koda and out of her and her four siblings, she was the only one who did not end up being adopted. For so, she was being kept in her mother's home and now was living under her roof.

"I guess so. After all, she's just three months old." Titanium guessed, referring to little Leela. She was pretty amusing puppy to play with, always seeking how to play with someone. Suddenly, Titanium stopped at his tracks, perked his ears forwards and then he said. "Someone's coming. Let us wait here for a moment."

Timber was confused about that at first, wondering why Titanium was becoming so defensive at this point. How could there be anyone that'd show any kind of danger to them? Then, two female voices, sweet female voices were heard from the street, causing Timber to ask: "Do you hear what I...?"

He stopped talking as soon as both brothers saw two females passing. One was maroon-red with the blue collar around her neck, whereas the other one was slender gray. At first, they thought they had seen Dusty again, but upon seeing the face from side, it was obvious this was someone else, along with that female.

"Just saying, Allina. I just hope that with enough training, I'll be able to score my entrance to the sled team next year!" The slender gray female was talking to maroon-red female, Allina being her name. Allina smiled back to slender gray female and just said: "You have my support and all the best, Tenana, my sister." Now it was clear these two were sisters!

The first one to talk about was Tenana. Being older one, having the slender gray fur from her mother, that was resembling Dusty a lot, only with different facial markings and brown eyes, there were some things to say about her. Her personality was pretty much talkative, leadership-like, humorous and if not to forget - sometimes a smartmouth.

Then there was her younger sister Allina. She had that same maroon red fur like Kodi. What if she was a daughter of Kodi? If so, then Tenana was his daughter as well! Not to mention that Allina's facial markings were same as Dusty's and she had that indigo blue eyes. Plus she was wearing that blue collar with the silver tag around her neck. She seemed to be personality-wise contrast of her sister. Quiet, timid, shy and very kind.

Neither of these two were noticing that the two young dogs from the alley were looking at them. It was obvious how stunned they were by their looks. Even if these two were older than them, the young dogs felt like... as if they had something for them. Something to say, to show in any sort of way!

When the two sisters had finally turned to the street on their left, Timber and Titanium were looking at exactly the same spot they had left at. Both of them were quite stunned to see these two on the streets. It was Timber who broke the silence: "Wow... that gray one... Tenana, I think her name is... she looks so pretty, brother!"

"Oh you tell me who's pretty?!" Titanium happily exclaimed, being stunned by the fact that he was seeing Allina, that adorable red female right now. He just added: "And what about Allina? The red one? My goodness she is so gorgeous! I wonder what'd it have been if they saw us?"

Now that's something that had both brothers thinking... what if? What if these two saw them in the alley, how'd these two react upon seeing them? Questions aside, Timber nudged his brother by his shoulder, saying: "You know, let's go to Taiga's. And if possible, she may know these two... hopefully."

"Gotcha." Titanium agreed, wondering if Tenana and Allina were any familiar to Taiga. The thing was, they were quite resembling Dusty and Kodi respectively, and if Koda was Kodi's son, would that mean that Tenana and Allina were Taiga's sisters-in-law? These questions required nothing else but answers!

Making their way through more alleys and streets in order to get to Taiga's house, more obstacles could be find in these alleys, but none of them had proven themselves to be the match for these two young pups at all! In the matter of the minutes, Timber and Titanium had finally managed to reach their destination.

And not to mention that the one they were looking for, Taiga, was already there. Being on the spruce-wood crafted porch, Taiga herself, having a black fur, two black eye-patches, bright blue eyes, white underbelly, was resembling Timber and Titanium's father Steele. In fact, she was Steele's daughter, but not Elizabeth's, but Shira's.

Furthermore, Taiga was not alone. As was the case, there was a three month old puppy sleeping by her chest, Leela being her name. Being dark brown, as she had the combination of mother's black fur and father's brown fur. With Taiga cradling her beloved daughter, she was the only puppy not to be adopted from Taiga's litter.

"Hey, Taiga!" Timber called for his stepsister, with the whisper of course so that neither him nor Titanium would wake the sleepy puppy up. Taiga looked up to see who was there and seeing two of her younger stepbrothers, Taiga smiled widely and whispered: "Titanium, Timber, what a lovely surprise!"

"Hello." Timber politely greeted his older stepsister. Looking that there was a lot of space to lay down, both Timber and Titanium laid down in front of Taiga, who was curiously looking why they were here for. She felt the stirring on her chest and noticed that Leela was stirring in her sleep. She licked her behind the ear soothingly and Leela continued her nap.

Now that her daughter was peacefully sleeping, Taiga could finally ask: "What brings you two here? I'm sure you're full of questions to ask!" She was obviously showing that out of all six puppies her father had with Steele, she just adored these two the most. Titanium smiled upon having that opportunity so he said: "Taiga, we're wondering... you're going to be a sled dog next season, right?"

That was a pretty much asked question and Taiga nodded proudly. As her youngest brother Tayer was a sled dog, so why shouldn't she, her brother and sister Rodney and Sarah become ones the next season. Timber then asked: "Is there any chance that Titanium and I become sled dogs one day? I mean, is there a place for us?"

While it was known in advance that Taiga, when she was going to become a sled dog, that there were already other five sled dogs to become the team. She didn't want to hurt her stepbrothers' feelings, so Taiga just wisely said: "Since the town of Nome has already several teams, I am sure that there's one of these which will open your path to career!"

Yet before they were about to hear from Taiga about being a sled dog, in fact, before asking her to tell them, Titanium asked: "Taiga? One question - do you possibly know who Tenana and Allina are? Just wondering." He was hoping that he was going to conceal his affection for at least one of them, same with Timber.

Taiga didn't seem to suspect anything about her stepbrothers having the feelings for these two. She smiled joyfully and just said: "Of course I know! They're Koda's sisters." Now that they knew that, Timber and Titanium had that happiness bursting inside them, but they kept hiding it. Then, Taiga spoke: "So, you two ready to know about being a sled dog?"

Timber and Titanium looked at each other in surprise and happiness. It was Timber who was fast enough to ask Taiga: "Tell us more about it! We're so eager to become the sled dogs, Taiga!" While he did raise his voice a bit, and cringed, little Leela was still sleeping in her mother's chest. Taiga, making sure her daughter was sleeping, said: "Alright..." Thus for the rest of the morning, she was telling her stepbrothers about being a sled dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After the Birthday

As the time went on, both Timber and Titanium were growing up to adolescent dogs, with their birthday nearing by the January 12th. It was going to be their first birthday and not only theirs. In fact, their sisters Annabeth, Amanda and Noir, and their brother Geed were going to be one year old. All their siblings but Annabeth were younger than these two.

"So, what are your wishes, my brothers?" Annabeth, the eldest pup of Steele and Elizabeth, who had the identical black fur like the rest of the family, same facial markings as Elizabeth, yet the green eyes and the green collar with the golden tag around her neck, asked her brothers. She was curious enough to ask them.

"As far as I know, my wish is to be a sled dog. In case I don't become one, I hope to meet someone special." Titanium spoke first. Annabeth did seem to like his main wish, but what was he saying by "someone special". Not wanting to ask any other personal questions, she asked Timber: "And what about you, Timber?"

Timber looked at Titanium, then at Annabeth. He smiled happily and just said: "It's simple - as same as Titanium!" Both brothers proceeded to laugh while Annabeth raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Now that they were all three of them on the beach, there was technically no other way that someone'd hear them.

Eventually, after a minute or two, all three of them heard someone approaching them. With Annabeth looking back, she said: "Oh, here comes Noir!" Timber and Titanium looked backwards and indeed they saw their youngest sister and youngest sibling.

Noir was special on her own way. She had the same facial markings as Titanium's hero Kodi. Only that she had white fur and black underbelly! She had the ocean blue eyes, which were typical for the rest of the family. She also happened to wear the ocean blue bandanna around her neck. Hearing Annabeth calling her, she responded: "Hey there!"

"Noir, what brings you here? I thought you were at Geed's?" Timber was tempted to ask his youngest sister about their youngest brother. Geed was black-furred and blue eyed like others, but he was resembling Steele the most by the looks, taking in account the black eye-patches. Unlike his brothers, Geed had no interest into becoming a sled dog.

"Oh, I was at Geed's. We were waiting for Amanda to hang out and so..." Noir narrated what was happening back at Geed's. Amanda was the middle sister of the entire litter, having the same facial markings as Noir and blue eyes like the others. She was wearing a red bandanna around her neck. "But she didn't appear. However, I do know that she's possibly with Brick now!"

These last words were said by utter disgust, especially when "Brick" was mentioned. Brick was Amanda's boyfriend, always followed by the group of three cronies, doing whatever he pleased. None of the siblings, not even Geed, the sibling closest to Amanda, liked Brick due to his manipulative and arrogant personality. Sadly, Amanda was blind to all that.

"I just don't know what she sees in that mutt." Annabeth said that, showing the obvious dislike for that arrogant dog. Sighing in content, Annabeth looked up in the sky in hopes for relief and just said: "I hope Amanda is going to realize what kind of mutt Brick is and that she's going to find a better boyfriend."

"Same here." Titanium spoke once again, hoping that there was someone else, someone that would be a good boyfriend for Amanda and also the one her siblings would be good with. Furthermore, what were their parents even thinking about Brick? Hopefully Steele'd tell Amanda about how bad he was.

Now that the birthday of six pups was nearing, they were all excited about it. But at the same time, all but Amanda were concerned whether she was going to bring Brick with himself or not. None of them even liked Brick if they had to be honest. All in all, the birthday did feel like it was going to be awaited with mixed feelings.

But when it came, all six of them were together, without Brick being there, much to the relief of Amanda's siblings. However, the look on Amanda's face was like as if she had a bad time with Brick. Furthermore, that was proven when the youngest male in litter, Geed, spoke to his brothers: "Amanda had a tad of problem with Brick today."

Curious about what their younger brother was saying, Timber was tempted to ask: "Why? How come? What happened between her and Brick?" All that they could hope for now was that Brick and Amanda were going to break up with each other.

Sadly, that was not the case today as Geed spoke: "Amanda said that she wasn't going to allow Brick to come to the birthday as it was our birthday in general, not hers. Then he accused her for being our dad's baby and that she was too weak to admit that. They aren't going to break up yet though..."

Titanium sighed, listening to all that nonsense about Amanda and Brick's relationship. How long was Amanda going to believe that Brick was the right choice? Couldn't she see how he was treating her now?! Eventually, Titanium said: "I still feel like that there was going to be some kind of point break in their relationship."

Then, all three brothers looked at their sisters. Annabeth and Noir were seen talking to Amanda and it seemed like they were talking about her relationship with Brick. Furthermore, Amanda's face was shown to be disgusted by what her sisters were saying. It came to Geed to say: "Not unless Amanda herself comes to her senses about this first."

As the days went on, all the siblings but Amanda got to hang out like usual. As less as Amanda was with her siblings, more she was with her boyfriend Brick. Geed was pretty much upset by the fact that his favorite sibling was distancing herself from the others and was succumbing to the negative influence coming from Brick.

Then, at the early afternoon, three days after the birthday...

"You know, I went on to see mom and dad not long ago." Noir was talking to Timber as both of them were resting on the wooden porch of Timber's house. Noir didn't sound cheerful that day, as if there was something she had witnessed, or came in wrong time. "Dad was pretty upset, especially when Amanda spat the words in his face."

"What words? Tell me!" Timber was eager to know what kind of words Amanda said to Steele. Even if he was anticipating Noir to let him know, he felt like he knew what was she going to say. Despite that, Noir just said: "She... she said this... "Oh yeah? You don't like him just because he reminds you on yourself long before you met your mom?! Isn't that right?!"..."

Now both Noir and Timber were silent, looking at each other. Neither of them could believe that Amanda, who was obviously adored by Steele the most, would say that to her father! Looking at each other, neither of siblings could force themselves to say anything. As if Amanda's words were hurting them in the worst ways possible.

Suddenly, there were the pawsteps in the distance. Fast pawsteps, as they could have been heard toppling quite fast. In the matter of moments, the pawsteps belonged to Geed. However, something was not right with Geed. He was breathing rapidly and heavily. His eyes were widened from shock and awe. There were the tears in his eyes visible.

Both Noir and Timber spotted Geed and Noir, noticing what was happening to Geed, asked quickly: "Geed?! What happened to you?! You look like you have seen something frightening!" And truth to be said, Geed did witnessed something frightening, but how much it was at all?

"Amanda... Amanda is at the vet clinic!" Geed stuttered at first, but then spat everything to his brother and sister. Both of them looked beyond terrified upon hearing the bad news. Immediately, both Timber and Noir sprang out of their laying positions and rushed to the vet clinic. With Geed following them, Timber yelled: "How?! What happened to Amanda?!"

Geed, however, was not saying anything about it. All that he could say was: "Titanium and Annabeth are already in front! They'll tell you more!" If Annabeth and Titanium, the two oldest pups of the litter, could know this, then why couldn't the younger ones know that?! There was too much to think about that now.

Then, when all of the siblings, but Amanda, were there. Titanium was looking up at Annabeth, who was standing on the boxes below the window. She clearly had the good view inside. Furthermore, Annabeth looked down, exhaled in relief and got down from the boxes. Was Amanda going to be alright? Moreover, what happened to her?!

"Annabeth? Do you know by any chances what happened to Amanda?" Timber was curious enough to ask his oldest sister about Amanda. Annabeth looked at her brother, with the confusion in her face, then she realized what he asked her. Furthermore, Annabeth revealed: "Amanda is in the vet clinic. But it isn't her who was hurt. It was Nero, brother of Rodney's mate Kiana."

The others, with the exception of Titanium, were confused by that. If Amanda was in the vet clinic, but she was not the one who was hurt, but Nero, then what was happening?! Thankfully, Titanium was allowed to say: "Before I tell you what happened and why's Nero in the clinic... Amanda has broken up with Brick!"

That news were anticipated with relief and pleasure! Timber, Geed and Noir looked at each other happily, knowing that Amanda was no longer going to be with that mutt Brick. However, Titanium was able to continue: "After she had a row with dad, Amanda went on to see Brick. However, he and his cronies wanted to make fun of Nova. I don't know if you know him, but that's the golden dog who is known for his puppy behavior."

Of course they knew who Nova was. He was special for his puppy behavior and furthermore, he had a lovely relationship with Cortina. Then, Annabeth continued: "Amanda said that they're through, they Brick and his cronies cornered Amanda in the alley. Thankfully, Nero came to her rescue, but during the struggle, he was knocked unconscious by Brick himself...

...as soon as that happened, mom and dad arrived. Dad punished Brick for assaulting Amanda so he and his cronies ran away scared. Nero was taken to the vet clinic, Amanda is now by his side, as he's her hero now. Rodney... he dealt with Brick afterwards..." That's when she stopped, revealing everything she wanted to tell them.

For a few minutes, everyone went silent. While they were relieved that Amanda wasn't hurt or anything, she was in some kind of shock after all this. But what was now important was that Nero, Kiana's brother, was recovering from injuries. At best, all five of them that could do was...

"I'm going to arrange with Rodney something about this..." Geed spoke, feeling like giving some respect and compassion to Nero's siblings and relatives would be a nice touch. With his siblings looking at him and nodding with their heads, he immediately knew that they were approving this. Wasting no time, Geed left to find Rodney.

"This is so messed up." Noir said, thinking how Amanda's ex could do a such thing to her and Nero... he was going to recover, but now that they had heard about this, this was something that was going to be spread across everyone who was going to hear it. What a day...

Later on, the siblings had found out that Geed managed to arrange Rodney about paying respect and compassion to Nero's family and relatives. Of course, Taiga, Sarah and Tayer got to that as well. All that they had to do was to gather up in a boiler room.

With the evening rolling by, as dark and as shiny as it was, the gathering in boiler room was taking place. But for Titanium and Timber, these two brothers had to catch up as they had their dinner later as usual. Titanium, while running to the boiler room, said to his brother: "Hurry up, Timber! We cannot be late for this!"

"I'm coming, Titanium, I'm coming!" Timber impatiently replied to him. He wasn't bothered by the fact that he ate in rush, but the fact how everything was happening too fast to him today. Thankfully, they were already by the boiler room. The doors were open for everyone right now.

"Hey, brothers. Just in time." Geed was heard speaking to them as he was the one standing by the doors. With him beckoning Titanium and Timber to come in, there were their sisters, half-siblings and other dogs inside. Among them, for now, were Kiana and Amber. While they weren't crying now, they were upset by the fact that their brother was injured.

With Geed leading his brothers inside, Annabeth and Noir, while being younger than Kiana and Amber, did provide some comfort to them. Annabeth was embracing Kiana and Noir was embracing Amber. Annabeth was heard whispering: "He's going to be fine. He needs some rest, more than our sister does."

Kiana sighed in content, trying to conceal how upset she was. She just muttered: "I know... it's just, few months ago he was attacked by a wild wolf... now this...!" She couldn't take it anymore, as Rodney arrived to her and buried her head into her chest. The tears were seen streaming down her cheeks as Rodney went on to lick each of them.

As for Amber, she was doing better to conceal her grief. She just whispered to Noir: "I just hope... I just hope that my brother is going to recover soon..." Then, Geed, who watched at Amber with some kind of compassion, headed towards Amber and much to her surprise, a younger dog placed the paw on hers.

While Amber was surprised by this gesture, Geed did his best not to show any kind of embarrassment, so he just said: "I hope too, that your brother Nero is going to be as good as new once he's out." While it was surprising to hear Geed saying that, Amber was touched by the words of the younger dog, saying: "Thank you."

Timber and Titanium looked how their brother was looking like as if he was making a move to find someone special, both of them looked around and spotted Taiga with her mate Koda, the brown husky with the indigo blue eyes. His fur was both the combination of his parents, yet he had his mother's eyes.

But what mattered the most was that there were two females. One was slender gray and had brown eyes, the other one was maroon red with blue eyes and blue collar. These two were none other else than Tenana and Allina! Judging by the looks on their faces, they were upset about their younger cousin.

"Titanium, do you think that I should go ask Tenana, Koda's sister, how she feels about this?" Timber was eager to ask Tenana, stunned by her beauty. There was no doubt that Timber saw something in her. But he was not the only one, as his older brother Titanium saw something in Allina...

Then, looking back at his brother, nodding in an approval, Titanium said: "Let's go." Seeing that there were no obstacles on their way, they made it easily to Taiga, Koda and his siblings. There was also the bright brown husky, his fur being brighter than Koda's. He had the exact same eyes as Balto did. Of course, that was Balto's grandson, like his siblings were. His name was Ryan.

"Hey, Taiga..." Timber asked first upon getting to his stepsister, who delightfully smiled at her stepbrothers. "May we ask you something quickly? I'd like it to say in private." Taiga didn't seem to find that odd in any way, so she said to her mate: "I'll be right back.", but not before giving him a lick into his cheek.

Now that Taiga could talk in private with Timber and Titanium, she went on to ask: "What do you need?" She still didn't find anything odd about her stepbrothers' desires, so Titanium just asked her: "Taiga, is it okay if Timber and I share the respect to Koda and his siblings? We haven't been in contact with him and his siblings too much."

While it was odd that they were asking her for an approval, knowing that they knew Koda's family well, she still was eager to provide help. She just said: "No problem, go ahead and provide some comfort if they need any." It was obvious that this was a good time for them both to get closer to Tenana and Allina!

Both Timber and Titanium walked in front of Koda and his siblings. Titanium, being older, had the opportunity to say: "My brother Timber and I just want to let you know that we both want your cousin Nero to get well as soon as possible." Both of them hoped that the older dogs were going to understand him.

And thankfully, Koda and Ryan saw how nice it was from both of them to share respect, just said: "Very considerate of you two." But the best thing was when both Tenana and Allina said: "It's nice to see of you two how much you care for our cousin. We hope the same for your sister Amanda."

While inside both of them were stunned by the fact that they spoke to them, they managed to conceal that by saying: "It's our pleasure." Seeing that there were no other things to say, both brothers nodded to them and walked off. But what was for sure was that both of them had a luck to talk to Tenana and Allina respectively!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sled Newcomers

Following the incident regarding Nero protecting Amanda from her ex Brick, months had passed. Not only that Nero made a successful recovery, but also he ended up having Amanda as his girlfriend, which just made things better. The best part was that everyone in her family, even Titanium and Timber, accepted him greatly.

"To think of Nero, he is one hundred times better than that mutt Brick!" Titanium wisely concluded, noticing how Rodney's brother-in-law was very welcome in the family. Not only that he was welcome, but Nero was very nice and friendly to them all. Timber could not deny that.

"So right. I hope Amanda is not going to ditch him." Timber said, hoping that if she was going to advance in her relationship with Nero, he was strongly for that. And not to mention that Nero felt like some kind of older brother to them all. What was not to love him? Then, Timber added: "And I think that Geed sees him as a older brother, like, literally."

Titanium knew that. Sure, they loved their younger brother Geed, yet he felt like being different than a brother, but what? Still, having Nero by his side, Titanium wisely said: "For the end, I am absolutely sure that Geed will have someone to hang out with when he isn't with us. I am sure about that."

Having that in their minds, what else was in their minds...? Other than hoping to become sled dogs, they still had Tenana and Allina in their minds, how they spoke to them first... no doubts, these two were just pretty and very nice. But was there anything else that could lead them to become friends with these two?

"Hang on, I just remembered something..." Timber spoke, connecting the dots about what he had thought just now. Then, he started again: "I have heard that Kodi and his friends, along with Dingo and his friends, are going to retire when this season ends... but guess what else? I have heard that Tenana is likely to inherit Kodi and Dusty!"

Hearing that Tenana was going to get into the team easily was indeed a relieving news for Timber, but for Titanium... it'd mean that Allina, who was not built for a sled dog, was not going to be the one... For goodness sake, how come Timber, who had less confidence, was able to score better with Tenana, while Titanium himself. full of confidence, didn't have a such luck?!

"You know, I really hope that if you end up being a sled dog... I do hope that Tenana is going to be okay with me seeing Allina... Allina is not going to be a sled dog." Titanium said this, trying to sound as supporting as possible. The sole disappointment that he wasn't going to get closer to Allina just surrounded him.

Timber did notice something around Titanium, and placing his paw on his back, Timber just said: "If she doesn't become one, just think of this: if you become one, Allina could be watching you and the team delivering mail? Guess what? She could like how you are dealing as a sled dog!"

With that being said, Titanium looked up at his younger brother, his look was as if he was going to say: "Why didn't I think of this before?!" But then again, Titanium just spoke: "Hey, that is one heck of an idea! Then I am sure that I shall be able to win Allina's heart! Of course, as same as you are going to do with Tenana."

Now that both brothers had this plan devised between each other, what they wanted to do next was acting subtle in front of anyone about it, as if the bonding with these two sisters was going to be a mere coincidence. If that was going to happen, both brothers were going to be the town's happiest dogs!

With the days going by, the sole decisive race for the recruits of Kodi's team was coming. And finally, few days after a such anticipation, after the victory of Kodi's team since 1929 (much to Titanium and even Timber's joy), the recruit dogs were needed at that time. The places for the recruits were immediately filled!

With around ten to twelve recruit dogs, as neither Timber nor Titanium could have been enrolled into this, all that they could was to watch from the sides and cheer on Tenana and the others. But then again, there weren't only two sled dog teams in this town. Thankfully, Timber and Titanium found decent spots to look from.

"Alright, Titanium, I can see Tenana from over here!" Timber happily told his brother, as both of them managed to get a decent view in the middle of the road, from where the beginning of the test course and the ending of the test course as well were seen just good. True to Timber's words, Tenana was standing out thanks to her slender gray fur.

When the man holding a gun in his head was seen walking in the middle of the road, Titanium whispered: "Alright, here they go!" In the matter of the seconds, true to Titanium's words, the man was seen raising the gun in the air and fired the shot. That same moment, when the shot was heard, the stampede of dozen of dogs was heard.

The humans who were standing by the sides of the road, very likely the owners of these dogs, were heard cheering on their dogs for being successful in this run. They weren't the only one heard cheering, but dogs as well. Titanium glanced at several dogs and noticed some familiar faces - Kodi, Dusty, Steele, Tayer, Sarah... and even Allina!

Sure, Allina's appearance on this event was anticipated, but as soon as Titanium saw her, it was like a surprise for him! What if when the dogs pass by, what if Allina was going to throw one small, but notable, glance at Titanium? As Titanium was thinking on that, he heard Timber cheering loudly: "Go, Tenana! You can do this!

Immediately looking at his brother, he was even more surprised to hear Timber cheering openly on her. Looking at the sled dogs, they bolted straight ahead in front of them. Back to Timber, who cheered some more on Tenana, he noticed something in her eye... as if she saw him by side... and as if she was pretty glad to hear him say that!

"There she goes, she's going to make it!" Timber peeked his head to the street just in case he was going to see her being among the first. Much to his joy, Tenana was the third out of the six necessary dogs for the sled team and she graciously passed the finish line, just behind her sister-in-law Taiga.

"Come on, let's go to them if we can!" Titanium patted his brother by his back as they were bale to move all the way across the street to beyond the finish line, where the six out of dozen dogs had managed to become the future sled dogs. Among the familiar faces, not only Tenana and Taiga were in that team, but there were also Tenana's brother Ryan and Taiga's brother Rodney, black Alusky with brown eyes.

Running to his step-sister, Titanium happily barked: "Taiga, that was amazing! Dad is going to be so happy at you for passing in the team." Turning around to him, Taiga smiled on that, knowing that her father, Steele, was also his father. The difference was though, that they did not have the same mother. Taiga was Shira's daughter and Titanium was Elizabeth's son.

"What can I say, Titanium? I have always known that I was going to become a sled dog, just like Rodney!" When Taiga said all that, she looked at Rodney and winked at him mischievously, with him smiling proudly, knowing that he was also being a sled dog from now on. "And what does Timber say?"

At that moment, both Taiga and Titanium noticed that Timber was not around them. They did manage to spot him though, him being quite near Tenana. Then, just then, Tenana felt Timber's presence and turned around to see him. Acting quite normal, as usual, she asked him: "How may I help you?"

While battling with his anxiety and shyness, Timber looked at her, trying to remain as calm as possible. Acting surprisingly well, Timber mustered enough courage to say: "I must say that you were quite amazing on that run. Makes me wish I can become a sled dog." Then he went silent, knowing that his courage was going to slip away.

That did not seem odd to Tenana at all, who just smiled warmly and commented: "I have heard that there are other sled teams who are looking for the recruits. If you and your brother are lucky enough, I'd like to see you be a sled dog." It was at this moment when Timber saw that there was a bright new road for him!

"And when exactly is that happening?" Timber asked. The time did not matter to him, not now, not later, not in days... just that he had that chance to be a sled dog, him and Timber... that would the the life opportunity. It was then when Tenana spoke: "The next team that is going to have a practice run is having a test race in an hour. Trust me, they need the dogs for that!"

Looking at her with the most amazed look he could ever come up with, Timber felt like he was being unexpectedly relieved so he just said: "Thank you, Tenana!" And trying to remain step-by-step, he smiled to her. Then again, Tenana smiled back at him before Timber finally headed to his brother.

"Titanium! Titanium, I have great news!" Timber rushed to tell that news to his brother, who after noticing his arrival, seemed like he was bringing the best of the news. He allowed his brother to speak first and indeed, Timber said: "In an hour, both of us, we can go into the next sled team for the practice race! If we go and succeed, we are going to be the sled dogs!"

While that was unexpected to look for, Titanium's face produced the widest smile this young dog could come up with so he just said: "Then what are we waiting for here?! Let's go get our places reserved there, NOW!" Timber nodded greatly on that one and both of them headed off towards the start line, awaiting for the musher of the next team to notice them.

Over the course of one hour, Timber and Titanium were happily awaiting for the next sled team recruits to arrive, along with their musher. The dogs, males and females, were arriving, one by one. Most of them were ominous to the brothers, but as long as these two were going to be in the team, they'd end up being friends with them hopefully.

"Is everyone gathered? We are about to hold the test race, folks!" The musher of the team announced, gathering the attention of all the owners of these dogs. Just casually, Timber and Titanium's owners were there, hoping that this was going to happen. But before the recruits were considered official...

"Excuse me! I have my dog as a recruit here!" The young man in his early 30's called for. The dogs were looking towards the owner who was beckoning to his dog to arrive. With the great ownership abilities, the dog listened to its' master. Once it was revealed, Titanium gasped in a pleasant surprise.

It was a female, but not just any female. With the maroon red fur, indigo blue eyes and a blue collar around her neck, that female was none other else than Allina! But the question was... how?! Didn't she mention that she had no intention whatsoever to become a sled dog!?

With Allina making her way among the other dogs across the start line, she did seem shy around them. Sure, there were some others who seemed like they were her age, but at the same time, was she as social as Tenana? All in all, she whispered to herself: "Easy go, Allina. You can do this."

Since she was standing next to Titanium, he had the urge to respond to her, giving her some kind of encouragement so he was going to be able to bond closer to her. In fact, he did that by saying: "Just believe in yourself and you can do this." And of course, she heard that. Eventually, she gave him a small, but significant smile.

Noticing that smile, Titanium was about to smile back to her, but he felt the nudging by his shoulder. It was Timber, who let him know: "Titanium, quick, we're about to run now!" He wasn't lying, because the man with the gun was coming in the middle of the road, ready to fire the shot to start the test race.

Now that the dozen of the dogs that were on the start line, they could easily get ready for the race. The man raised his gun and fired that shot. Immediately, with that shot being heard, all the dogs that were on the line ran as fast as they could, knowing that was the only right thing to do at the moment.

Surprisingly, Allina was doing just perfect while running. Then again, she was the daughter of Kodi and Dusty, the famed sled dogs of Nome known for their speed and agility. Timber and Titanium were also doing very well in this run, with Titanium being faster. Then again, Timber was running very well!

The finish line was closer with every step he made, Timber thought that, closer he was to the finish line, chances were getting better for him to be a sled dog... and get closer to Tenana. But, when he was least expecting it, the victory that he could have...

He felt the rock in front of his paw as he was about to land it in the snow and much to his dismay, Timber tripped on that rock. Losing the balance with that speed, he landed with his face into the snow and made a barrel roll, eventually landing on his back. Not believing what was just happening, Timber was struggling to get on his back as fast as he could!

And then, as he was running to the finish line, he noticed that everyone else passed the line! Titanium and Allina were among the first ones! To make things even worse, the musher was already gathering the six sled dogs for his future team. Titanium and Allina, along with the other four, were the ones so far.

Refusing to accept the defeat, Timber ran as fast as he could to the finish line and made it to the musher. He nudged his hand with his muzzle, hoping he was going to see him. He did see the white-eared dog, but what he said was not good: "I'm sorry, boy, you came the last. I don't accept the slowest ones in the team!"

Now that was something that Timber heard that as a really hurtful insult. Having the tears in his eyes being formed, Timber started to turn away, but Titanium called him: "Timber, Timber, wait! Don't go yet! TIMBER!" But it was too late, as Timber ran away with the tears in his eyes. Titanium looked at the place he last saw his brother, hopelessly.

Seeing how hurt his brother was, Titanium lowered his ears and looked down. Sure, he won the place in the team, but the words of the musher and Timber's cries actually made him bitterly disappointed. Therefore, there was nothing he could do right now. The thought of his brother not being in the team was painful.

"Hey, uh, I am sorry for your brother." The female was heard talking directly to Titanium. Raising his view to see who it was, it was none other else than Allina. While she wasn't as upset as Titanium was, she did have that look on her face to express her dissatisfaction for the words the musher gave to Timber. "I'm sure he wanted to be a sled dog like us?"

Trying not to reveal his possible affection towards Allina for now, Titanium timidly looked at her in the eyes and spoke quietly: "True... both of us wanted to be in the team... but I don't think it's going to be this good without him." He meant it. After all, Timber was his favorite sibling and now that the two would be apart from each other on occasions, he didn't like it.

Then, quite unexpectedly, Allina placed her paw on Titanium's shoulder and just said: "Don't worry. Just hope. With the hope, I am sure that your brother is going to be in the team sometime soon, right?" Her having a paw on his shoulder had him speechless, so all that he could do was to nod at her in agreement. Her touch was full of... sympathy.

Back at Timber...

The poor young dog was running as fast as he could. He was visually upset as the tears were streaming down his cheeks. Not wanting to be seen by anyone at that moment, Timber was looking at the alley where he could be hidden and where he could lash out his grief for his failure. Looking at the dark one next to him, it looked like a nice place to be alone.

Stepping into the alley and heading deeper into the heart of it, Timber wanted to make sure that no one was going to see him cry. Once that he was sure he was deep enough, he looked in both sides and after inspecting it, he sat down, broke harder into the tears and yelled: "WHY?! WHY ME?! WHY DIDN'T THAT MUSHER GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!?"

Thinking how upsetting this was, how he and Titanium were going to spend less time with each other and how he wasn't going to be a sled dog like Tenana just made his further upset. The words that the musher had told him were so painful that he felt like his heart was going to burst. Being preoccupied with his grief, he didn't sense the arrival of the another dog into the alley.

"Timber? Timber, what's wrong?!" Someone called him and it was a female. But it wasn't any kind of female out there, as he looked with his teary eyes towards the female that called him. Noticing the newcomer, he was further surprised that Tenana was standing closer to him, quite concerned.

Realizing that she was a sled dog and he wasn't, Timber replied with the teary eyes: "N-nothing, Tenana... I-I almost had it... I almost h-had my place in t-the team, but the m-musher kicked me out f-for being too slow..." It wasn't easy for him to say this, feeling the painful words that musher had given him earlier.

As he looked down, with his ears lowered and the tears streaming down his cheeks, he couldn't take his mind off his defeat. Then, as he wasn't expecting, he felt Tenana's paws being wrapped around his shoulders. Opening his eyes widely, he didn't expect Tenana's gesture, especially not this affectionate.

"Tenana?" Timber muttered, wondering what was going to happen next. Instead of receiving his answer immediately, Tenana went on to embrace Timber slowly and allowed him to place his head by her chest. Then he got her answer: "Don't worry, I know how upset you are now... I am here for you..."

Now that his tears were rolling down his cheeks and down Tenana's chest, he dared himself to ask: "Tenana... am I ever going to be a sled dog? I have been longing to become one!" She could hear in his voice what kind of ambitions he was having in his mind. Then again, she couldn't discourage him from his plans.

Leaning her head closer to his ear, she whispered softly: "Don't worry, Timber, you're going to make it. I know you will one day." And as he was not expecting, she embraced him affectionately, allowing him to enjoy that embrace as he was being embraced by his crush female. Could it be...?

And after she was done, Tenana parted from him, saying: "Okay, Timber, I have to go see Allina. Would you come with me or not?" Knowing that he'd go to the place where the musher kicked him out, he shook his head, but then asked her: "Tenana... will we see each other again... like friends or something?"

Now Tenana was not seeing this one, thinking that Timber had something... for her? Then again, he had a terrible day and adding the salt on the wound would not help. She looked at him in the eyes before leaving and said: "Of course we will. You just come and we can hang out."

At last, Tenana headed off to see her sister, leaving Timber partly comforted. While Tenana didn't know it, Timber knew that with her comfort, he had greater chances to be with her! If Titanium was going to be with Allina, then he was going to be with Tenana! This day was getting way better than expected!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Titanium's First Delivery

When it was found out by the rest of the family that Titanium had become a sled dog, he became the center of the attention, with his siblings and parents, along with his step-siblings and Shira praising him. It was a truly remarkable change in their lives, to have a sled dog in the family that was.

"Oh, Titanium, do you have any ideas how proud we are at you now?" Elizabeth asked her beloved older son as she was embracing him as if she didn't see him in ages! Titanium was glad that his mother appreciated his success, though she hoped she'd at least ease the grip of her embrace. He just said: "Mom, it's fine, I know that..."

Not to forget that Timber was present. He was pretty much feeling down for his failure, but being powered by Tenana's affection and comfort, he did feel like this evening wasn't going to be that bad. He could be sure that no one was going to look at him as if he was some kind of failure, at least for now.

With Titanium receiving praise, he looked up to his younger brother and let his parents know: "Please, even if Timber didn't become a sled dog, at least show him some support." He was right, this celebration could not be only reserved for Titanium's success, but also a good way to provide some support for Timber.

Timber smiled to Titanium, yet he remained on his spot, not really willing to go there. But Steele actually headed towards Timber, knowing how much he cared for his son. Looking at his son, Steele just softly spoke: "Don't worry, Timber, there's still time and place for you to be a sled dog, ain't it right?"

Thinking how his father had a foul life previously and now that he was generous and compassionate now, Timber nodded and leaned his head to nuzzle his father by his chest, saying: "I really hope that I become a sled dog like you used to be, dad." Steele patted his son by his back, knowing how nice it was of Timber to look up to him.

Hearing what was happening, Timber was approached by his dearest stepsister Taiga, who placed his paw on his back as well, saying: "Don't worry about what happened today, Timber. Tenana spoke to me earlier and she really hopes you become a sled dog one day." Upon saying her name, Timber looked at Taiga, full of surprise in his eyes.

Feeling like there was some kind of relief, Timber suddenly had the urge to place his head on Taiga's chest. In fact, he did that and Taiga was not even surprised by it. Knowing that he was pretty upset about losing the place, all that she could say was: "You will have the chance the next time. I shall make sure that Tenana buys your talent."

Now at this point Timber felt like Taiga was reading his mind! What if she knew that he and Titanium were buying for Tenana and Allina?! Wanting to change a subject, Timber just said: "I find that pretty appreciative of you, Taiga. Say, have you heard anything about Amanda and Geed?"

"You talking to us?" The female voice spoke to him and turning around, it was obvious he was facing his younger siblings Amanda and Geed. The way Amanda said this was nothing mad, but quite happy, as she just said: "Nero and I are doing very well with each other. You won't believe how nice he is!"

"Actually, I'd say I will." Titanium hopped in, wanting to bring in some humor and relief among them. While he didn't know Nero the best, he did see how he and Amanda were doing with each other. Patting his sister by her shoulder, he just added: "And I dearly hope that both of you are going to have a strong relationship soon or later." Little he knew that he was right.

Looking back at his father, Timber replied with: "And since you and Allina are in the same team, I do wish you two many lucks, you know." They couldn't hide anymore that they both had a crush on Kodi's daughters. Noticing that his brothers were hitting on someone, Geed said: "I must say, guys, it's funny how this unbelievable is."

Noticing the hint in Geed's tone, that this was actually looking funny, Timber looked at his younger brother and asked: "Is it true that you already have found someone for yourself? Or should I ask... how did you do that?!" He was surprised that his younger brother, who was mostly on and for himself, found a crush female for himself.

Smiling shyly, Geed thought in his head what to say precisely and eventually, he spoke: "I'm seeing Nero and Kiana's sister Amber. She has a bad tendency of being clumsy, but I decided to step in and help her. Must say, that works really well." When he was done saying that, Titanium and Timber were amazed by their younger brother's success.

Now that they had that discussed, Timber was now wondering where could Taiga possibly be. It didn't take him too much to find her, as she was by her mother Shira. And of course, it was Shira who spotted Timber first, saying: "Timber, I want to tell you something. Taiga told me about your attempt."

Looking up to his stepmother, he couldn't lie to her. Mustering the courage, trying to think that his failed attempt was not the end of the world, Timber said: "Yeah, Shira. I was so close to earn the spot in the team, yet I was at the same time far beyond than I expected." He felt like he was crumbling out of that pressure now.

Then, Shira placed her paw on his shoulder and Taiga placed her on his other one. Looking at them both, Shira just said: "Don't worry. There is nothing bad about being outside the team for a while. I can assure you that when Taiga's delivering mail, you may take care of Leela."

Now that Taiga had her turn to talk, she added: "As you know, Koda is also going to be with her. Therefore, while I'm off on the delivery, you and Koda could be friends and then you could be closer to Tenana, isn't that fun?!" It sounded like lots of fun, as Timber adored Taiga the most and puppysitting Leela was not going to be that hard.

The summer was passing, with Titanium practicing every day for his future career. Even if Timber was not the sled dog yet, he was still training aside his brother. It didn't matter to him anymore when he was going to be a sled. It could be tomorrow, the next week, next month or even a year if it takes that much!

With multiple teams training for the season, Ryan's team, or formerly Kodi's team, was doing very well on their practicing. Tenana and Taiga were pretty much outstanding in their exercises, much to Timber's joy. Seeing his crush female and his stepsister being good in this, he dreamed to be closer to Tenana soon or later.

Dingo's former team, now being Tayer's team, was also doing pretty well. There was one funny thing about it - Tayer's team was literally his entire family. Sarah being his sister, Kassan and Harath being his brothers-in-law and Atta and Ian being step-siblings. This made the two brothers in distance how funny that all was.

Titanium was exceeding the expectations with his exercises. While Allina wasn't that fast as expected, she did possess the running spirit of her parents, thus easily making her parents proud. Furthermore, Titanium got to meet the rest of his team and he made several decent friends, or at least they seemed like that.

With the summer being over, there were some new things happening around the town and in the den of the wolves nearby. For now, what mattered was that the new season of the mail delivery was up. This time with the fresh new recruits. The first team to start off the season was Ryan's team, hence the fact that his father, Kodi, was the winner of the previous season.

"Alright guys, are you ready for our very first mail delivery?!" Ryan asked his entire team, hoping that this was going to be a success. Now that he was a sled dog, Ryan did have a purpose in his life to start with, living all these years with his parents and grandparents. His entire team replied with the cheer.

"Tenana, Tenana! Wait!" That was Timber shouting, who was seen coming to Tenana from the side. Tenana didn't seem to be much shy around him, but somehow this arrival of his was like a surprise to her. Then again, she smiled warmly to her friend as she dared herself to ask: "Timber! What brings you here?"

Blushing slightly and smiling meekly, Timber looked Tenana in the eyes and just said: "Tenana, I just want to tell you this - good luck on your first mail delivery." Hoping he didn't ruin anything, the others looked at them surprised, with Ryan having more mischievous look than a surprised look. But before Timber turned around, he added: "And you have a pretty violet collar if I must say."

Indeed, while the others were wearing black sled collars, Tenana was the only one not to wear the black one, but rather a violet one. Blushing slightly, Tenana said gratefully: "That's really nice of you, Timber." With that being said, Timber nodded to her as a sign of a good luck and headed off the road to make place.

As he melted in the crowd there, Ryan turned towards Tenana and just said: "Tenana, I can't believe that you and Timber are hitting it off pretty well here!" That made her blush again, but she couldn't reply back as Rodney was heard saying: "Alright, here comes the musher, we better get set now!" As Rodney was right, the musher was about to place the post bag in the sled and hike.

Watching from the sides as Ryan's team was about to departure for their first time on the mail delivery, Timber was sitting and watching. Seeing how they were running fast, that made him envious a bit. While he was watching, he heard an older voice speaking to him: "It seems that you wanted to be a sled dog, isn't that right?"

Looking at his side to see who was calling him. Noticing the copper red husky, it was none other else than Kodi. As he watched two of his pups heading off to White Mountain, he was looking really proudly at them. Timber mustered the courage to say: "Yeah, Kodi... Titanium made it in the team, yet I stay."

Kodi came closer to Timber and placed the paw on the shoulder of the younger dog, saying: "Don't be ashamed. You can learn from your failures and then you'll find the road to the success, isn't that right?" Of course that was right, yet Timber didn't want to say how he failed in the practice race.

He just nodded, as if there was no need for him to explain how or what. Then, Kodi just said: "Tenana told me that you'd be looking after Taiga's daughter. I hope she was really meaning that." Wondering what he was trying to say, as Timber was about to go puppysit Leela for Taiga, he briefly noticed Kodi winking to him, as if he was going to say: "She's right for you."

Trying to remain silent about his possible future relationship with Tenana, Timber just said: "I am sure about that too... In fact, I think I could go puppysit Leela now..." Kodi approved, thinking that he was being shy because he was being told that both Titanium and Timber were looking at him as role model, yet he had no clue about him being in love with Tenana.

The day went as quick as the flash, with both Koda and Timber looking after little Leela. Few hours before midnight, the team returned with the mail. The dogs could not hide their joy about them delivering mail. Furthermore, they all felt like they were going to be the champions, except for Taiga and Tenana, who were glad that Taiga's mate and stepbrother did a good job puppysitting her daughter.

Now the next team that was going to set off for White Mountain was surprisingly not Tayer's team, but Titanium's team. All these young dogs were in their harnesses, with Titanium being in the lead while Allina was being in the second one to the right behind Titanium. It was everything or nothing now!

"My, I have been waiting for this mail delivery for a long time!" A young brown husky next to Allina said, Logan being his name. Him being brown with the mixture of tan and with his grayish-brown eyes, he seemed like a happy young dog. Though he was still wondering, why he didn't get the lead spot?

Titanium looked behind him, quickly glanced at Allina and then looked at Logan, asking: "Just don't get too overexcited, Logan, then we'll have to quit the delivery." The others upon hearing that laughed loudly while Logan looked down and sighed in embarrassment. Then again, no one was blaming him for his excitement, because the others were too!

Allina looked back at the sled and noticed their musher putting the post bag in the sled. She turned around and added: "Alright, musher is about to hike!" And before musher could say "Hike!" Titanium heard someone calling him from the side. Looking at his left, he indeed noticed Timber there, who was trying to come closer.

"Titanium! Titanium, over here!" That's what Timber was calling him. While Titanium couldn't go there because he was in the harness at the moment, he could look at his brother and ask: "What is it, Timber? Is there something you wanna tell me?!" Indeed, if there was something Timber was going to say, then why wouldn't he be there?

Having a chance to talk, Timber just said: "Titanium, good luck! I really hope that you are going to have promising career! All in all, good luck!" While it was nice of him to support his older brother, the others raised their eyebrows because Timber said "good luck" twice. But then, the musher yelled: "Hike!"

And at that moment, all the sled dogs that were in their harnesses started running as fast as possible. As they were exiting the town, it came to Logan to ask: "Titanium, why did your brother wish you luck twice?" Somehow Logan knew that Timber and Titanium were brothers, it was really easy to connect.

Titanium knew very well why Timber said that twice. But instead of revealing why, Titanium just said: "He's just excited that if he one day becomes a sled, we'll both share the luck." At that statement, while they were getting near the forest, everyone thought it was pretty much accurate. However, Titanium briefly glanced at Allina, knowing why Timber said "good luck" for the second time!

The run for these young dogs were followed with some pantings and barks, yet these youngsters had lots of strength and speed to pull the sled and get to the destination that was White Mountain. The day went as quick as flash, not to mention that the fall had started so the days were getting shorter.

Then, at last, the sled team was in front of the town of White Mountain, with the team being happy to know they made it. It was getting pretty dark that night. The musher went on to grab the mail bag and was about to deliver it to the post office. Once he gave it to the postmaster, there was a talk between them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Allina asked the others in her team, feeling like the musher was not going to give the good news now. To make sure what they were talking about, Logan leaned closer and perked his ear to find out what was their musher talking about. His face turned into disappointment.

Titanium noticed that first so he asked: "What's wrong, Logan?" When Logan backed up, he looked at his friend, at Allina and at the rest of the team and just muttered: "It seems that we are going to sleep over here tonight." The others widened their eyes in surprise, but didn't say anything. What if the snowstorm was coming?

Indeed, when the musher had finally turned around, he unleashed Titanium from his harness first, then he did the same to Allina, saying: "Alright, everyone, looks like we are going to spend the night here! Blizzard is imminent tonight!" While the dogs didn't want to sleep over here for their first mail delivery, they didn't complain.

The musher led the dogs to one shack, which would provide them comfort and some sleep for the night, while the musher went to his room near that shack. The dogs found themselves in a dimly-lit place, with the worn out pillows laying around. There were enough pillows for them all.

Knowing that he was the lead dog, Titanium turned towards his teammates and said: "Alright, get some sleep now. Save the energy for tomorrow as we are going to need it for our journey home!" The way he said it sounded so determined and as if he was a good leader. The dogs went to take their places.

In the end, Logan took the pillow that seemed to be in best condition. The others took whichever they wanted. In the end, Allina and Titanium were looking for their pillows. They found one in a pretty good condition and one in a not really good condition. Knowing what to do, he turned to Allina and said: "Here, take this good one, I'm sure you'll need more rest than I do."

Surprised by that gesture, Allina giggled silently as she laid down on the pillow. Feeling the warmth and the softness of it, Allina whispered back to Titanium: "That's very nice of you, Titanium. Thank you!" As she said that, that rendered him speechless. Yet he nodded in response as he was trying to say: "You're welcome.", before laying down on his pillow.

Half an hour later, almost the entire team was now fast asleep. Titanium was the only sled dog so far to remain awake. It didn't bother him that the pillow was not comfortable nor the fact that the blizzard outside was gaining on strength. In fact, there was something else in his mind.

Looking from his position, he was eyeing her... Allina. Being pretty as ever, with that gorgeous maroon red fur, matching that blue sled collar around her neck... how come that no one had taken her before?! She was marvelously stunning! Not to mention that at the moment she was single! Since she was in the team, this could be a good chance for him to be in a relationship with her!

Suddenly, something like chuckling was heard in the distance. That did startle Titanium a bit, thinking that everyone was sleep. Then again, as he was going to get some sleep, it could mean that the wind howling outside produced the similar sound like chuckling... But this chuckling... it seemed like it came from inside!

"What is that sound?" Titanium asked himself as quiet as possible, not wanting to awake his teammates. As he was eyeing Logan, he noticed that it was him who was chuckling. Yet his eyes were closed, so it could be that he was chuckling in his sleep. But as Titanium was about to search further, he heard Logan saying: "I know your secret, Titanium."

Being startled and confused at the same time, Titanium swiftly moved his head at Logan and asked him: "What are you talking about, Logan?! I have no secrets!" Of course, he was lying, but how else he'd protect his affection for Allina? Logan then continued: "I know one thing: You're in love with Allina!"

Knowing that Logan was going to reveal it to everyone as he was quite a gossip, Titanium still said: "Logan, Shut up! That is not true!" But it was true, even Titanium himself knew it. Then again, he was keeping his secret as tightly as possible. Logan, on the other paw, didn't want to shut up yet.

"You're in love with Allina, you're in love with Allina!" Logan started mischievously repeating that line over and over so the others would wake up and hear Titanium's secret. Suddenly, Logan was pounced by none other else than Titanium, who kept his muzzle shut, whispering: "Shut up already! Why are you doing this?!"

Suddenly, they heard someone faintly groaning inside. Looking around, they noticed that it was Allina who was partly awakening. She looked around the darkened room and asked: "Titanium, Logan... what are you doing? It's late and we need to get some sleep!" She wasn't lying, as she wanted to sleep badly at the moment.

Seeing that he was keeping Logan's muzzle shut, Titanium stuttered twice saying: "N-n-nothing, Allina. Logan had a bad dream and I-I... uhhhh, shut his muzzle so he wouldn't wake us all up with his screaming... Isn't that right, Logan?" Then he looked at him with a bit threatening look, knowing that would work easily. Releasing his muzzle a bit, Logan stuttered: "Y-yes, I had a... a really bad d-dream."

She didn't suspect anything, but yawned slightly, turned around and said: "Alright, night you two." And in the matter of the seconds, she was fast asleep again. Looking back at Logan, Titanium asked him out of frustration: "What do you think you are doing, Logan?! You better not tell anyone else about... my secret, okay?!"

Seeing that he was pretty much cornered and having no other options, Logan nodded slightly, as he whispered: "Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone your *lovely* secret." The went silent as Titanium looked at him menacingly. Logan corrected himself by saying: "Fine, my mouth is going to be shut!"

Noticing that Logan was really meaning that, Titanium smiled in a slight pleasure and said: "That's more like. Now go to sleep at once." Even Titanium returned to his pillow and waited for a few minutes to fall asleep. Logan was already sleeping as that could have been heard by his rhythmical breathing. Titanium eyed Allina, who looked like a sleepy beauty, before he himself had fallen asleep.

The next morning...

After having a decent meal, being given by the humble residents of White Mountain, Titanium's team was ready to set off for the mail delivery back to Nome. The dogs were already in their harnesses. Looking around each other and around the streets, they indeed noticed how the blizzard thickened the snow layer everywhere.

"Alright, everyone, are you ready for the mail delivery?!" Titanium asked them all, being the lead dog. Noticing how his teammates, despite some of them showing small traces of exhaustion, were actually ready to deliver mail all the way back to Nome. Even Logan, who spent a bit more time awake, was fully ready.

Allina turned around to see their musher coming with the bag of mail, thus causing her to turn back and just say: "Now we are all ready!" As the musher was placing the bag on the sled and got on the end of the sled, the dogs were waiting for their signal. In the matter of the seconds, the musher yelled: "Hike!"

And in a few moments, all seven sled dogs started their run with barking and yipping, knowing that there was going to be the another period of hours for them to arrive to their hometown. As exhausting and long as it sounded, that was no challenge for these young and energetic dogs!

Since they had left by the sunrise, it was expected from them that their arrival was expected in the early afternoon. True to that, despite some thick snow layers on the way, the sled team made it through the trail and encountered no dangerous animals. Once they were in Tundra's territory, they did gain the attention of the curious wolves.

Thankfully, as the entire pack was under the leadership of Tundra, these wolves were taught not to attack any dogs so the peace between the wolves and the dogs could be kept as mutual. While Allina didn't see her wolf cousins, she was glad that she saw their friends. And then, in a few minutes, they found themselves on the clearing that led them directly to Nome.

With the last few miles being passed, the team was now in the town, heading straight to the post office. Once they made it, all the dogs laid down in the snow and they were given some water as a refreshment while the musher had taken the mailbag inside. While exhausting at first for the young dogs like them, they did prove themselves worthy.

"You know... I really do... have that... spirit of a... sled dog... my dad... has..." Titanium said panting as he was resting on his back now. Wondering how it was back then when his father was a sled dog, he was happy to be the son of Steele, despite him knowing that his father did some terrible things back then.

Eventually, Allina added: "You are... not the only... one if... I have to... say... My dad... was also a... sled dog..., just like... my mom... was... I am proud to... be their... daughter..." She did seem quite exhausted, as she was not really for a sled dog. Then again, her owner decided to take her for a test run so she was a sled dog now.

As Titanium was resting on his back, he did hear someone approaching him from the front. Lazily leaning his head backwards, Titanium looked at the newcomer. Immediately noticing the white ears, he realized that it was his brother Timber who was heading towards him. Turning around to get on his paws, he let his teammates know: "Okay, I gotta go with my brother now."

The others were quite fine with that, as it was known to them how Titanium and Timber were close to each other. Raising on his paws, Titanium already noticed that Timber was in front of him three meters. He was happy to see his brother after the successful delivery. Furthermore, he asked: "May I speak to you in private?"

Knowing that it was already the time for the team to disassemble for today, Titanium just said: "Of course, let's speak." The teammates were still present and were resting on their backs. That made Timber pull Titanium by his back to the nearest alley. Once they were there, Titanium just asked: "What is it that you need to tell me?"

Making sure that there was no one who'd be eavesdropping them, Timber glanced back at his brother and asked him quietly: "How did you mail delivery go? Or should I say... did you and Allina hit it off?" He was hoping that his brother was going to bring him some good news indeed.

Titanium just replied: "I can't say that we are in relationship, for now. But I can say that she's starting to notice me. I offered her my pillow so she could sleep comfortably. That is something for the start?" While Timber was expecting more than that, he just said: "I believe it is. Similarly I had the experience with Tenana."

Knowing that Timber and Tenana were doing just fine with each other, Titanium placed his paw on Timber's shoulder and said: "If possible, I'm going to ask Allina out. As far as I know, you and my teammate Logan are the only one who knows about this, I hope... make sure that Logan won't gossip about this." Of course, being good with his brother, even Timber wasn't going to let some gossip dog say anything about this relationship!

Titanium continued: "So, do you have any big plans for Tenana anytime soon?" That kinda caught Timber off the guard. Sure, he did want to be with Tenana and date her, but the question was... how he was going to impress her? There just had to be something he'd impress Tenana. He just replied with: "I shall think of something."

Nodding in agreement, just to see how Timber was thinking slowly, but wisely, about his date with Tenana, Titanium hoped for the bright future of his brother. Furthermore, Titanium just said: "If possible, I shall be talking to Allina more and more. If she buys my charm, I am asking her out for a date!"

That was a pretty solid idea, both brothers agreed. Looking at each other, both said simultaneously: "I wish you luck for the first date!" Knowing what and how they said it, they both laughed and patted each other by their backs. Then Timber walked away to his home as Titanium was watching him leave. He knew exactly what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Allina's First Date

Soon enough, as the mail deliveries were quite often, two to three times per week, Ryan's team, Tayer's team and Titanium's team were all excelling in mail deliveries. All three teams were quite well trained dogs and each of them had a formidable leader to start with. The biggest surprise was Titanium who despite his age, was capable of leading his team well.

Furthermore, after around two or three weeks after the beginning of the season, things had been quite well. Other than Timber and Logan, none had suspected the possible relationship of Titanium with Allina. It was very likely that no one was really caring at the moment. Maybe for some other instance?

Even if Allina was the oldest dog in the team, whereas the others were around one or two years old, she was pretty much impressed with Titanium's leadership skills. As he was the leader, Titanium was a bit awestruck when Allina was directly talking to him. As if she... as if she felt like she saw more than a friend and a leader in Titanium?

Once when they were stopping in White Mountain, but this time they were heading immediately home because there was no blizzard on their way, they were talking again. Allina was seen talking to Titanium: "Why do I feel impressed by your talent and the talent of the others when I know you're younger than I am."

That was true. Titanium knew that Allina was older to him, but did that even matter to him? He continued where she stopped: "It could be the fact that all of us except you are being the same year of birth. Allina, don't be discouraged, no one is making fun of you for being born another year."

That was also true. The younger dogs, including Logan, were impressed by two things. First, Allina was the only one standout thanks to her age. Second, if she was the oldest one here, then how come she was not the lead dog in the team? Then again, there were some questions where the answers seemed to be useless.

Looking back at the post office, Logan just commented: "Guys, get ready, our musher is coming back." True to his words, the musher returned to the sled in a few seconds, placed the bag in the sled and shouted: "Hike!" That was the obvious signal for the dogs to start running back to Nome now. It was just another few hours long run for them like any other day.

Titanium's team was running for hours back to Nome. If a man was running that long, that man would've died from exhaustion. However, a dog like Titanium and his team could run for hours without rest and survive the coldest of what the mother nature could give to the land of Alaska. All in all, the team made their way back to Nome, in the dawn.

Once in front of the post office in the town of Nome, the team was resting as usual and had their bowls of water as a refreshment. But as the fall was embracing this town, liquid water was hard to obtain due to below zero temperatures. It felt more precious than a gold itself. Eventually, they managed to lap their waters to the last single drop.

After being refreshed, the dogs were ready to move on. Logan, before heading home, asked Titanium: "Ey, Titanium. Wanna come later to the boiler room? Boys have some show for us!" Of course, he was not going to deny that offer, but he had something else in mind. Titanium responded: "Sure, I'll be there later on. First I need to do something."

Even if it mattered around Allina or not, Logan decided not to peek his muzzle into something that was not his business so he headed off. As Allina was about to head back home, Titanium approached her: "Hey, Allina. Do you mind if I ask you a question or two, perhaps three?" He hoped for the best now.

Allina looked right into his eyes and just replied with: "Oh... okay, sure." She was wondering where this conversation was going to lead. For the better or for worse? She was hoping it was going to lead for the better. Thus, Titanium could ask: "What are you up to later? I mean, this afternoon or evening?"

Being asked something like that left Allina surprised... sure, she did have some friends, around her age... but being asked something like that from someone else... Looking at him, trying to stay calm, she thought to herself what to say next. Realizing that there was no point of freaking out, she replied: "Nothing special. My daily routine like every other day."

Now that sounded quite reasonable and too good to be true for Titanium. Making his next move, he asked her the second question: "Allina, would you like to go out with me later this afternoon or this evening? You and I... as friends." He almost stuttered that last one, but managed to conceal it pretty well.

It was at that point when Allina was left speechless. Did Titanium just ask her out to go outside... or was it a date?! Did a younger dog than herself ask her out for a date today? Many questions rambled in Allina's head and she was wondering what was the right choice to do. The problem was, what was she supposed to do?!

Titanium was dearly anticipating for Allina's answer, hoping that he asked her at the proper moment. Looking at left and at right, Allina was struggling with a really hard question. Not wanting to crush his hopes yet, Allina placed her paw on his and whispered: "Meet me up here in one hour, okay?"

While that was not the answer he was hoping for, it was a good sign of something. Nodding slowly and shyly, Titanium agreed on her terms. Then, Allina turned around and walked off to the another street. It was seen that she had something in her mind, but what was that exactly? Whatever it was, Titanium thought it was worth waiting for now.

Back at Allina, who was heading towards the another direction, she was not heading away in order to stay away from Titanium. In fact, him asking her out made her... pretty happy! Yet she needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Anyone whom she finds on her way, whether related to her, Titanium or their friends!

While she was walking, she did hear someone calling her: "Allina! Allina, over here!" Looking behind her, she noticed that it was none other else than her beloved brother Koda. She did slowly head towards him. However, Koda's face showed concern so he had to ask: "Allina, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

It sounded pretty funny when Koda said that. Shaking her head off as she was trying to remain herself, Allina looked in her brother's eyes and asked him: "Koda, I need to talk to Taiga, or even you if she's going to delivery today!" Koda felt like this was becoming quite urgent.

Wasting no more time for this, Koda just replied: "Come on, we can still catch up with her. Besides, I should be looking after Leela today." That was right, as Ryan's team was to set off for White Mountain later on. Hopefully, Allina thought she was going to be on time in front of post office with Titanium.

In a few minutes only, they managed to reach Taiga's house. Even better, they saw Taiga talking to her daughter: "Listen, Leela, your father is going to be for you here now. Maybe Timber can join him... oh there you are, Koda! Hello, Allina." Taiga noticed them both as they appeared there. Eventually, Leela came to greet her father and aunt.

Looking at his mate, Koda said: "Taiga, Allina wants to talk to you. I don't know why, but she seems that she's out of herself for some reason." Noticing that Allina's eyes were still wide, Taiga raised her eyebrow in confusion. Then again, she wanted to know why and asked: "Allina, what is it that you need me?"

As Leela moved back to the porch, Allina got back the attention on why she was here right now. Coughing twice to clear her throat, Allina let her know: "It was just a normal day for me and the team with the mail delivery... but when we were dispatched afterwards... Believe it or not, but Titanium asked me out!"

While Leela didn't pay attention to that, both Koda and Taiga were quite pleasantly surprised by that news. Looking at each other, they tried to say something to each other, but there was something that prevented them from saying what they actually meant. Meanwhile, Allina asked again: "The thing is... should I accept it? Should I go with with on a date or should I stay?"

It seemed like it was quite reasonable from Allina to be reluctant. It was sweet of Titanium to ask her out for a date, but at the same time, he was younger than her! Taiga somehow immediately recognized this situation and then she just said: "Does it bother you that he's younger than you are?"

That question had her quite speechless, as she didn't want to say anything bad to Taiga's stepbrother. Koda knew that Allina was speechless at the moment. He walked up to her, placed a paw on her shoulder and reminded her: "Allina, don't shy yourself. Look at me and Taiga, she's hours older than I am. In fact, I think it'd be cool that you have a close friend to be much younger than you are!"

These words did seem encouraging, as at that point, Allina hoped that there was no point of shying herself to date someone younger than her. Looking back at Taiga, Allina timidly asked her: "Taiga... you sure that no one is going to look down at me for going out on a date with your stepbrother?"

Taiga chuckled on that statement, finding it pretty much amusing in the end. She just kept saying: "Why'd they? I mean, you are pretty, you have good friends and it's your time to find someone for yourself, how's about that?" These words meant a lot to Allina that she eventually got to embrace Taiga tightly, that she almost ran out of rain, saying: "E-easy, Allina!"

And Allina let her go, thus Koda came to pat Taiga by her back, saying: "Well, you just had to ask for it." They all shared some laughs before Koda went to look after his daughter. Looking at him as he was leaving, Taiga turned her face back to Allina and then Allina said: "Titanium is going to wait for me in front of the post office in less than an hour."

Enough said, Taiga just walked next to her and said: "Then what are we waiting for? Follow me!" It was obvious that Taiga had to assemble her team in order to get ready for the mail delivery. While on their way, Allina agreed to stand by the team's side until they were going to leave so she could rendez-vous with Titanium.

Eventually, Taiga's team assembled before the mail delivery could begin. Since Taiga was the only one there, along with Allina, who knew about their date, Taiga decided that she was going to tell the team later on. In a matter of minutes, the team set off for White Mountain, leaving Allina behind.

It didn't take too long for Titanium to show up. Sure, Allina was waiting here and there, but with her patience, Titanium was precisely on time in front of post office. Wondering what kind of news she was having, Titanium headed straight to Allina and asked her at once: "Well, did you decide? I'm okay if you aren't coming."

Allina saw how Titanium looked at his wish as some kind of foolish movements. In the next moment, Titanium didn't see that coming, as Allina embraced him so tightly that he almost went out of air. Laughing happily and delightfully, she whispered in his ear: "Yes, Titanium. I'd love to go out for a date with you!"

At that point, Titanium's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. So his wish did come true despite him being two and a half years younger than her! Again, Titanium couldn't conceal his joy so he hugged Allina, but not as tight as she did him before. He just barked out: "Thank you, Allina! Thank you!"

Now that the two friends parted from each other, Allina giggled shyly and just asked him: "Well? Uh... Maybe we can tell our families about this... maybe friends too?" That seemed quite reasonable. While it wasn't the first thing in Titanium's mind, he replied with only: "Yeah, okay." And then, both of them headed off to their families to let them know what happened.

First, at Titanium's...

The very first one he came across was none other else than his favorite brother Timber. Upon finding him and telling him the great news, Timber yelled in surprise: "You're not kidding?! YOU ASKED HER OUT!? Awesome!" Titanium couldn't hide his enthusiasm as both brothers were patting their backs and laughing delightfully.

Then, Timber continued: "If only I had as much luck with Tenana like you, Titanium!" Sharing the good news, Timber and Titanium decided to visit their sister Amanda. Because she was dating Nero, she could help them on some tips. Recently, she'd been ill, but her recovery, thanks to Nero's support and affection, was miraculously successful.

While heading to Amanda's house, Titanium let Timber know: "Oh, I just hope that Amanda's advice or two could help me a lot here." Since Amanda was on a several dates with Nero, she could provide some help. Once they made it inside, they noticed that along Amanda was their brother Geed. Still, Titanium was cheerful enough to say: "Hello, Amanda! Hello, Geed!"

Both Amanda and Geed noticed the joy in Titanium's eyes and of course, Geed was the one to ask: "Hey, brothers. Wow, you are really cheerful, Titanium!" And the reason for so was about to be revealed. Timber was the one who announced it: "Believe it or not, Geed... but Titanium's going out for a date with Allina!"

Upon hearing that, Amanda and Geed rose on their paws and rushed to their eldest brother, with Amanda saying: "Geed, that's amazing! Congratulations." Geed just added: "That's right, Titanium! We knew it you'd make it!" Timber was laughing as Titanium was just blushing, trying not to be attention-seeker.

Titanium eventually got to speak at last, saying: "I know. Look, I just wanted to come to you, Amanda, in case you got some dating tips." While it seemed really good and considerate for him to ask his sister, Amanda raised her eyebrow and said: "I'd love to... but the thing is that I'm not that good in boys' advice. Sorry."

While it seemed like a backlash, it wasn't until Geed spoke: "But I can help. I have been dating Amber as of recently and I can provide you some tips." Truth to be said, as neither Titanium nor Timber spent too much with Geed, that was a surprise for both of them to know their youngest brother was dating someone. Still, not wanting to show any bad intention towards him, Titanium just said: "Speak away, Geed."

Happy to have his opportunity given, Geed smiled and got ready to talk. It started with him saying: "There's nothing to worry about if you don't give her a gift now. Her biggest gift is you and her being on a date. Impress her with some knowledge you have been given by some others. Eventually, if she becomes affectionate, you just go for it."

That was something that left both older brothers in awe. Before any of them could ask how in world he'd know that, Geed only replied with this: "Don't thank me for this. You can thank Nero later on for helping me." Now that was pretty obvious. Since Nero was dating Amanda and now that Geed was dating Amber, he could have asked Nero for some tips.

With that being clear, Amanda didn't have much to say but this: "I suggest you, Titanium, to let Annabeth and Noir know about this." And that was something Titanium was going to do, with Timber following him. Agreeing on that, both Titanium and Timber headed off towards their youngest and eldest sibling.

It didn't take them too much to find, as like these two and Amanda and Geed, Annabeth and Noir were quite close to each other. Interestingly enough, when they found them at Annabeth's place, not only that Noir was there, but eventually Sarah joined them. It was seen that Sarah was Annabeth's closest step-sibling.

"Hey there, guys." Sarah greeted her stepbrothers, with Annabeth and Noir noticing their arrival. All three noticed the joy on Titanium's face, which prompted Sarah to ask: "Titanium, you seem to be quite overjoyed. Is there a reason for so?" She was willing to know why her stepbrother was so happy about.

It didn't take Titanium too much to respond. Simply enough, he just said softly, but proudly: "That's because I asked Allina out for a date. She said "YES!"" And from that moment on, all three females raised on their paws and came to embrace or pat him, with Noir first one saying: "That's so wonderful to know, brother!"

Timber just added some more sugar on this treat, saying: "The third one in the family to find a date! Right after Amanda and Geed!" Unlike Timber and Titanium, who were clueless about Geed dating Amber, Annabeth and Noir knew it well, with Annabeth saying: "And funny how Geed was the first male to go on a date in a family!"

They all shared some laughs, knowing that this was a really joyful day for them. Sarah was tempted to ask: "You know what to do about your date with Allina? We can provide you with some tips." But that wasn't necessary because Titanium ended up narrating to them what Geed had told them. True, in the end, Sarah shrugged with her shoulders off and commented: "I guess that's not necessary then."

Watching how their brother had a luck, Noir leaned on Annabeth's shoulder and whispered to her beloved sister: "If only we were lucky as Amanda, Geed and Titanium, Ann." She knew that she called her older sister by a nickname, but Annabeth didn't care, because as she was watching Timber and Titanium leave, she whispered: "We know... we'll have luck as they do." Not to forget that Sarah was there believing in her stepsisters.

Meanwhile, at Ryan's team...

They were now far from Tundra's territory and were focused to get to White Mountain. With their panting and barking, they were losing no optimism as they just had to deliver the mail in there. However, Taiga wanted to tell the team about Titanium asking Allina out. She was too impatient to wait for it.

"Ryan, Tenana! I have to tell you both something!" Taiga yelled out loud so the others could hear her speaking. While it wasn't the smartest time to talk as they had to run, Ryan and Tenana didn't care too much for that so Ryan responded with: "Speak away, Taiga! Keep the focus on the path is the only thing you should do now!"

Looking in front of her, next to her at her brother Rodney and behind her, noticing two of Ralph's pups Dolph and Sylva, as long as their musher, Taiga was ready to let the others know about these news so she started with: "Believe it or not, but Titanium asked Allina out for a date!"

"WHAT?!" Tenana yelled out so loud that she lost the focus of her path and ended up braking on force, being followed up by Ryan, then by Rodney, Dolph and Sylva. Taiga was expecting that the least and in the end, they all managed to tumble down on the ground and created the snow rough on their way. The team was put forcefully on halt.

The musher noticed this and just commented: "Oh great!" Now that all his dogs were in the rough, he had to get them out of there. First he got Dolph and Sylva out of there, with them saying: "Watch it for the next time!" They were both displeased that they ended up being shoved in snow because of this surprise.

Then the musher continued rescuing Rodney and Taiga, and Rodney took this incident satirically, saying: "This has to be the fortune in misfortune! But I am glad that our little stepbrother won someone's heart." While Taiga was shaking off the snow from her ears, she just said: "So am I."

In the end, Ryan and Tenana were out of the snow. First they looked at each other and Tenana said: "Can you believe that our little sister has a date?!" Ryan couldn't believe it at first, with his first response being: "If that's so, our big sister sure has some luck." She noticed the joke in Ryan's words about big and little and proceeded to laugh.

And then, both Ryan and Tenana faced Taiga. Instead of being mad or something, Ryan just laughed delightfully and said: "You have caught us all off the guard, Taiga. Then again, you were clearly waiting for this to tell us." Now all six dogs were laughing, forgetting about this incident fairly quickly, even quicker as the musher yelled: "Hike!"

In the matter of the minutes, the team continued their journey towards White Mountain. This small incident of theirs was not going to be left in bad memory, but it was going to remind them about how the timid, sweet and pretty dog as Allina was having a date that night. If only they were going to arrive home that day...

Back to Nome...

Now that it was official that the two young dogs, Titanium and Allina, were going on a date that evening, all they had to do was to tell their parents. In fact, with the word being spread quite fast, they both found their parents, Steele and Elizabeth, Kodi and Dusty and even Balto and Jenna on the main street. It was obvious they wanted to talk to them.

Elizabeth embraced her dear older son first, saying: "Oh Titanium, you're so young, yet so grown to ask a female for a date!" While Titanium was known for his confidence, toughness and masculinity, his mother's words were causing him to blush slightly. After all, he was mama's boy and all he could say was: "It was about time, wasn't it, mom?"

That made Lizzy laugh out of delight, not out of joke. Plus, with Allina placing her paw on Titanium's back, he felt like his confidence was returning to him. Before he thought what to say, Steele approached his son and just let him know: "I never doubted you, my son. First Amanda found Nero, then Geed found Amber and I knew it that you'd be next."

Hearing the tone of sincerity in his father's line, he felt like his confidence was raising out of control. Since he asked Allina out for a date, it was clear that he was in the charge of the game. Plus, this conversation was going to continue as Kodi was heard talking: "Titanium, may I have a word with you?"

He knew that Kodi meant no bad intentions towards Titanium. Still, if Kodi was going to say something, then it should have been taken in account. Walking up to Kodi, who placed his paw on his back, Kodi asked him one simple, yet important thing: "Titanium, if you're going to start a relationship with my beloved daughter, may I have your word that she's your responsibility and you'll keep her safe from the harm?"

It was really important coming from Kodi what he said. It was true, Allina was Kodi's beloved baby and thinking how terrible it'd be if he was going to fail his mission... He looked into Kodi's eyes confidently and Titanium just said: "Kodi, I shall do everything to keep Allina safe. You have my word on that!"

As sincere as he was in his words, Kodi patted him by his back out of understanding, saying: "That's more like it." Thus, as much humor as she kept, Dusty came by and just said: "Don't you worry, Titanium. There is nothing terrible going to happen to you two as long as you are together." What she was referring to was that she knew that Kodi wasn't capable of being intimidating or menacing as he had the pure heart.

Now that their parents were approving their date, all that they had to do was to arrange when exactly they were going to meet. Titanium was in charge of this situation so he asked her: "So, do you want to meet me near the boiler room at dusk? More precisely, at sunset?" As if he couldn't have chosen more romantic time.

Allina, before she was going to head home, leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered: "However you like it, Titanium." She said that in a sweet and romantic tone. With both of them nuzzling each other, they parted their ways to go home, leaving their parents and Allina's paternal grandparents behind.

Since neither Balto nor Jenna said anything about this, but enjoyed seeing their second oldest granddaughter finding someone special, it was now when Balto said: "It appears to be that this is getting as great as with Nero and Amber, ain't it right, Jenna?" She couldn't disagree on that one, seeing how both Nero and Amber were happy with Amanda and Geed, so she just said: "And I'm sure that Titanium's going to be a wonderful young dog for Allina."

Jenna's comment made the others blush slightly. Since Steele's reputation rose again two years ago, he felt like that with her saying nice things to his family was something special. Without hesitating, Steele told her: "Jenna, thank you." It was a genuinely compassionate tone he used and Jenna nodded to him delightfully. Elizabeth just commented: "You see, that's more like it!"

In the end, Kodi and Dusty were the only ones to say something about this. Instead of getting into that topic of compliments, Kodi leaned towards Dusty and whispered in her ear: "Hey, Dusty, wanna bet in a meat loaf that Ryan is going to be next?" As humorous as she was, she just laughed amusingly and added: "Alright, but I'm placing a bet that Tenana is going to be next!" Only the time was going to say which one of their pups was going to go on a date next!

The day went on and as it had, both Titanium and Allina were getting ready for their magnificent first date. Allina later on went to visit her parents and with Dusty's help, she helped her daughter be groomed and make her look exceptionally pretty for the date to come. All in while, Kodi was shining in pride to see his daughter being groomed.

With the dusk coming relatively soon, Allina didn't hesitate twice now. Knowing where she was supposed to be, Allina was slowly and steadily heading towards boiler room. Occasionally she'd hear the compliments coming from the other dogs, her friends, family, relatives... just to see how pretty she was now.

As the sun was setting on the west, Allina made it to the boiler room. Now only thing that was left was to find Titanium, who was eventually going to show up. How was he going to look like? Groomed like she was, but maybe more handsome? Would this date of theirs be a night to remember? Too many questions were in Allina's head...

"Allina! Hey, Allina! I'm over here!" As much as she was thinking in her head, she didn't notice that she went next through Titanium, who was pretty much disguised in the shadows thanks to his black fur. Allina turned around to see where Titanium was and once she looked at him, she gasped in surprise.

Not only that she was the one being groomed up for a date tonight, so was Titanium. However, he seemed much more handsome than ever! She couldn't believe that a younger dog than her, who'd ask her out, would be so pretty when groomed up to the tiniest bits of perfection!

After having her ability to talk, Allina couldn't resist but to ask: "Titanium?! You look quite handsome! Who did you groom up?!" This seemed like a work of professional. But what if it wasn't? What if there were more onto this, combining their experience to make it look as one professional job?

Titanium blushed and then admitted: "Not only that my mom helped me up... my sisters, all three of them did too! I knew my mom'd be the one to start... but when Annabeth, Amanda and Noir showed up... things turned awkward." He started laughing nervously, as he had no clue how'd he react anyways.

Smiling happily, Allina approached him and rubbed her head against his chest. Then she just added: "Since Tenana is on the delivery, my mom groomed me up. My dad felt like he was going to remain proud at me for the rest of the eternity!" Then the two young friends laughed at that one, knowing how much Kodi adored his baby daughter.

After sharing a laugh or two, Titanium partly raised his paw as some kind of offer. Smiling politely and delightfully, he just said: "After you." Allina realized that Titanium offered her his paw as a sign of a gentleman, or in this case, gentledog's behavior. She accepted it with ease and thus Titanium led his crush of his dreams that was older than him to the date.

They found themselves on the hills that had the good view on the sea and the town and at the same time, the bright moon shining above the forest where Tundra's territory was. This was a perfect spot, seeing how everything was on place as if it couldn't get any better than this.

Being prompted to ask, Titanium coughed a bit and asked Allina: "What do you think?" His response didn't take too much to come. In fact, Allina affectionately leaned her head on Titanium's shoulder, showing how taller he was than her despite the age. She softly whispered: "This is a perfect spot."

"Glad you think so." Titanium nodded in an approval, knowing that with this step, he actually managed to impress his crush female. Once again, he dared himself to rub his chin against her head and while doing so, Allina whispered: "Your chin fur is so much smoother when groomed up." Titanium chuckled nervously at that comment.

With the dark falling, it was the matter of time when the first stars would start shining brightly in the sky. Both Titanium and Allina noticed the Northern Star shining more bright than usual. Allina was intrigued by that so she asked Titanium: "Do you see what I see? Polar Star is shinier than ever!"

That was a really nice thing to happen! It felt like something good, no, not good, but great was going to happen! Indeed, there were the tracks of lights showing up in the sky and Titanium barked out first: "Look! The Northern Lights are forming!"

Now it came clear that whenever the Polar Star would shine brighter than usual, then the Northern Lights would show up in the sky! Indeed, as the both young dogs watched in amazement, the rhapsody of numerous colors shone in front of their faces. Allina couldn't resist but to whisper: "It's amazing!"

Titanium couldn't agree any less, because this date was getting better and better as it carried on! Noticing the reflection in Allina's eyes, Titanium's face slipped towards Allina's and much to his surprise, her face slipped towards his! Just as they were least expecting it, out of surprise, they ended up touching noses!

Blushing on that action, both backed up their noses and laughed softly about it. In the next moment, Allina was curious enough to ask: "Titanium, I'm happy that you asked me for a date. It seems that the age does not matter to you, does it?" He knew what she was talking about and she was right about that.

Smiling delightfully, Titanium simply answered: "Not at all! Being with you, in your presence, makes my heart melt." Whether that was flattering her or not, Allina leaned her head on his chest and then joked on: "Funny, I can still hear it beating." Both laughed again, much louder than previous time.

Then, Titanium looked Allina into her indigo blue eyes and let her know: "Allina, one of the reasons why I asked you out is that I like you. You already know that..." He blushed upon mentioning a such obvious thing, which she didn't mind at all. He continued: "Guess what? When I was little, I wanted to become a sled dog! And guess who were my role models? Your parents, your father especially."

She didn't see that one coming, being surprised that her friend was a fan of her father. She didn't hesitate to interrupt him but let him speak: "Even if he and your mother are retired now, I'm still glad that he was the inspiration for me and my brother to become sled dog, though Timber didn't become one sadly..."

Now she presumed that Titanium said everything he wanted. She waited for a few seconds and in the next moment, spoke: "I must admit, despite me being a daughter of sled dogs, I'm not a big fan of being one myself. Then again, my owner thinks that if I am a sled dog, a part of mail delivery credit would go to him for lending me into the team."

Truth to be said, Titanium was partly surprised and was partly expecting that. She was a pretty good runner, but hearing how her owner wanted to earn the profit by placing her in sled team over her will, that made him feel sorry for her. He just let her know: "Don't worry, I believe in you."

Smiling happily at her lead teammate, Allina placed her head on his chest again and just said: "I'm glad you're by my side, Titanium." As they were enjoying the stars, lights and the date they had together, the silence was interrupted by the distant barking coming from behind the woods. It sounded like a group of dogs barking.

"What's that?" Allina asked first, not being focused on anything at the moment but to share her affection towards Titanium. On the other hand, Titanium perked his ear to the distance and judging by the look on his face, it came more clear to him that he was able to recognize the dogs barking. He let her know by saying: "Ryan's team is coming home."

Now that Allina had her ears perked in the distance, she realized that Titanium was right. Once the barking became louder, they spotted in distance six dogs, in the lead row led by bright brown male and slender gray female. Ryan and Tenana respectively. And then, Allina chuckled at something she just remembered.

"What's so funny?" Titanium asked her in a flirty tone, wondering how funny her thought was. She didn't hesitate to answer so she said: "I asked Taiga this morning if she could help me decide whether to go on a date with you or not. Wondering what's so funny? I can imagine her telling that to her team earlier this day!"

In a matter of seconds, Titanium imagined a scene in his head where Taiga tells the rest of the team about the date during the delivery. Then he imagined someone suddenly breaking and causing the snow rough and dog pile on that. Now he realized how funny that was so he started laughing normally, saying: "We gotta ask Taiga what happened if she said them during the run!" That made Allina laugh even louder.

The date went on the be quite peaceful and affectionate as both Titanium and Allina spent their date watching stars and lights, with Titanium telling her something about these. When it was already midnight, Titanium decided to walk her back home.

Once they were in front of Allina's house, Allina rubbed her head against his chest and licked his cheek, saying: "Titanium, thank you for a such wonderful date!" Embracing her tightly, yet carefully at the same time, Titanium softly responded: "It's all I could give to you tonight. Sleep well, my friend."

Then she embraced him back as if she wanted to say "Good night." and finally returned to her house. Titanium watched the house and whispered to himself: "Next time I will tell her what I think about her. But now, the next morning... I'll tell the others, especially Timber, about the date..." Without anything else to do, Titanium set off to his home, wanting to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rodney's Replacement -  
The next morning, hearing that his brother had a lovely and a successful date with Allina, Timber rushed to his place in order to ask Titanium many questions. He was eager to know how it all went and whether he was pleased. Judging by the look on Titanium's face, it was clear he was enjoying it.

"While it was not the most special date everyone'd desire, I'd say that it was really pretty watching the lights and the stars in the sky." Titanium simply let his brother know about the date. There was no doubt about it, Titanium was never going to forget that date. Furthermore, Titanium looked in Timber's eyes and just said: "I wish you luck with your and Tenana's date."

Timber nodded. He knew that it was now his turn to ask Tenana out for a date. He simply said: "I somehow feel like there is going to be a date between us. Something good, really good is ahead of me." Titanium patted his brother's back, knowing how optimistic he was at that point, just the way it was supposed to be!

Then he remembered one other thing and it was a really important one so Timber let Titanium know: "I think Amanda told me that she and Nero are going to become mates soon! How exciting is that!?" Titanium knew his sister was going to be mates with Nero, but not that soon. It could have been that she let the others know while he was on a date.

Looking back at his brother, Titanium just warmly responded with: "Very exciting! I will definitely welcome Nero to our family after he changed our sister for good!" That was completely true because with Nero's love and support, Amanda was like the old one in terms of personality. Kind, friendly, helpful and wise.

Within a few days, everyone was eagerly accepting that day for Amanda and Nero to become mates. Unfortunately, that one day, when it seemed just perfect, it did not. When Timber was one day going to see his parents just in case to know how they were doing, the sense of panic arose from Elizabeth's house.

Just before he was able to find out, Timber noticed that Nero was running past him, being followed by curious Rodney and Geed. Noticing their looks, it seemed like something did not feel right. Wanting to know what was happening, Timber sped up his pace and bolted straight to Elizabeth's house.

Once he was there, he noticed that Titanium was already there. He briefly noticed Noir going into the house, whereas Annabeth remained with Titanium. As much as he loved his brother, Timber thought that asking Annabeth what was happening was more reasonable. In fact, once that he made it to the house, Timber asked: "Annabeth? What's happening here?!"

Annabeth was not really upset or terrified on the news, but she seemed to look a bit unnerved. Noticing her other brother coming, Annabeth sighed and let him know: "You know that Nero was going to propose Amanda? Don't worry, he still wants to... but the thing is... where am I going to begin with..."

"Annabeth, take it easy, just take it easy." Titanium said it soothingly, rubbing his paw against her back. In fact, after exhaling and inhaling few times, Annabeth blinked few times, then she spoke: "Mom wanted to give Amanda her heirloom that she can wear it for the romantic night with Nero. The purple collar with some precious crystals that our grandma wore..."

She stopped again, feeling like more she was talking, more unbearable it seemed to be. Yet she couldn't quite just like that. She just mustered some more courage and said: "The thing is, she left that collar back in her birthplace Nenana! This just seems like it made things harder for Nero to propose Amanda!"

Hearing that, both Titanium and Timber were silent. Having in mind that Nero's proposal was questioned, they were wondering whether they should do something. Timber thought for a while and then he came up with something: "If that collar is still in Nenana, Titanium and I can go retrieve it!"

But that idea did not receive any welcome. Instead, Amanda placed both her paws on her brothers' shoulders and just said: "No, you cannot go just there! I know you want Nero to be part of family, but this is not your thing to deal with!" As upset as she was, she was pretty strict here, which made Timber regret that idea.

With Titanium not saying anything much, he did remember that if he was going there, he was going to bail out of the team. That seemed like a bad idea, even worse, he'd miss Allina badly! But what if someone went there and someone was none other else than Nero... would that mean that Nero was going to risk not seeing Amanda for some time, despite doing great in their relationship?!

"Hey, I just thought of something... is there any chance that Nero could go and find that collar?" Titanium asked that without any thinking. Now that he said something weird, he was wondering whether he was going to regret this idea. Instead, his response, coming from Annabeth, was: "I think Nero'd do anything for Amanda."

It meant one thing for sure: If Nero was ready to go to the end of the world to gain Amanda's love, then the chances of him going to the town of Nenana were pretty likely. The question remained: Was he going to go there all by himself? That couldn't be right, there just had to be someone who'd accompany him in case of socialization or security!

By the night, it was revealed that Nero was not going to go alone to that town. Timber, along with Noir and the others, were finding out about this. Titanium was seen with Amanda, trying his best to comfort her. Noir leaned her head closer to Timber's and whispered: "You'll never believe me who's coming with Nero, Timber!"

Whatever was the case, Timber was ready to accept it. If he was not coming, he was fine with that. He let Noir speak further: "Nero's white cousin Naia is coming with him, along with her mate Sirius. But you know who's also going? Rodney and Geed! Can you believe that?!" Seen in his eyes, it was obvious that he didn't know that.

Then again, Timber just kept saying: "Rodney is going with Nero?! I'm sure he will help him, Noir. Our stepbrother went through lots of things in his life. But how come Geed is going?! Our little brother is excelling me and Titanium combined!" While they were good with Geed, they weren't spending as much time as they were together. Noir just said: "Guess you two should spend more time with Geed."

She was right, he and Titanium should definitely spend more time with their younger brother. Thinking to himself, Timber had in his mind: "When Geed returns safely from this journey, I'll spend time with him and... or Tenana when Titanium is doing mail delivery." At the same time, he hoped for the best that Nero and his companions would have a safe journey.

In the dawn of the next day, Timber was early awake to witness the departure of his brother and the others. Titanium had to get up anyways as he had a mail delivery to do. Bidding farewell to the travelers, Timber let them know: "Guys... Nero, Geed, Rodney... you too, Sirius, Naia... I hope you will be fine on your way there and back."

Knowing that they weren't going on this journey without anyone bidding them farewell, Rodney headed to his stepbrother, placed a paw on his shoulder and just said: "And while you care for us on the journey, make sure that there could be something good happening to you. Just believe it." By the tone of that line, Timber felt some odd and fantastic sensation.

Feeling the urge to ask, he was about to do it, but he saw that Rodney and Geed, along with the others, were ready to leave. He yelled: "Rodney, Geed! What is that going to happen you are talking about?!" Neither of them said what was it, yet Geed responded: "You just wait, Timber! Once you do, you'll thank us when we return!"

As Amanda was giving one final farewell to Nero, Timber watched at them. He was initially disappointed as he didn't find out what they were talking about. Then again, if it was really a surprise, then it could have been for better. Nothing much to say, Timber yelled: "I wish you luck, once again!"

They had bid him another farewell and that let Timber pleased for a moment. Eventually, he was going to find out what they were talking about. For now, he could go find someone to spend time with. Not Titanium, he had to get ready for the mail delivery... maybe if he was going somewhere for a visit... why not Tenana this time?

Knowing that Tenana was going to do her delivery the next day, he could have some kind of excuse to see her. But there was nothing bad about them hanging out with each other. The age did not matter to him, whether she was older than him or not... and while he was thinking on the fantasies about him and Tenana...

"Timber, hey! Over here!" Someone called him, snapping him out of this fantasy trance. Shaking his head off as if he was desperate enough to find out who called him, he did hear that the call came from the street on the other side of the alley. Could that be Tenana? If so, he was going to bolt straight there, right now!

Running as fast as possible, Timber made it quickly to the other end of the alley and then the surprise occurred. Tenana perked her head towards the alley and in the next moment, both witnessed something they did not see coming. Timber managed to brake just in time, only to boop his nose right with Tenana's!

Seeing what they were doing, Timber shyly backed up, then mustered back some courage. He was courageous enough to ask: "Did you just call me? I was longing to see you!" Tenana realized that he had heard her and she giggled sweetly. She responded with: "Yeah, silly, it was me! Look, I got some great news for you!"

It was either a coincidence, or there was something very good about this! Feeling already excited, Timber just asked her: "What good news are you bringing in then?" He had to know, as soon as possible. Something great was happening, and that something was revolving around him.

"Do you know what has happened now that Rodney won't be here for a week?" She asked him and the answer was leading to the obvious. Even if it had, it was still kinda fuzzy for Timber to think, so Tenana helped him up: "It's simple, our team is missing a dog! We must find a substitute for tomorrow, and I believe you'll be the right choice!"

So that's what Rodney was talking about! Gasping in surprise, Timber, placed his paw on Tenana's and barked: "Where should I go then?! Where should I go to arrange myself into the team!?" He was asking the right dog, because Tenana was beckoning him into the distance, saying: "Follow me and I shall let you know more!"

Not asking twice for this, Timber did what she said, followed Tenana. They made it to the house on the end of the Main Street. Tenana remained in shadows while Timber was curious about this so he was urged to ask: "What are we waiting here for?" The best was about to come, with him least expecting.

Tenana didn't answer him right away. When she noticed a familiar human heading towards that house, she whispered: "Here comes Rodney's owner." Indeed, after noticing a short and brown haired man in mid 30's, Timber was starting to realize what was happening and then asked again: "Is he going to tell your musher that Rodney is missing?"

"Even better." Tenana said with lots of confidence and courage, noticing how the human was reaching the doorstep. "When my musher reveals that Rodney isn't at our place either, they'll realize that they cannot afford too much to search for him. My musher will have to search for Rodney's replacement. And guess what? Thanks to your agility and speed, you're likely to replace Rodney for short time!"

This was getting better and better with every second passing! If this was going to work, then Timber was going to become a sled dog, at least for a short while. Then, Rodney's owner turned around, as if he was going to head home. Tenana beckoned Timber by saying: "Get home, now! If my musher sees you're at your place, he's going to likely get you for the test course!"

It sounded reasonable enough for Rodney to get moving. Before he started heading home, he looked at Tenana and just softly whispered: "Tenana, you have no idea how much I..." But before he was able to finish this, Tenana just impatiently beckoned him: "Go! Make sure you're home before my musher!"

No time to waste, he thought. If only she hadn't interrupted him because he was going to say something very beautiful to her. As it was the case, Timber just rushed through the alleys and in no time, jumped through the window of his house. Once he was inside, he was fortunate enough to notice that none of his owners were in the living room.

While his owners were making breakfast five minutes later, Timber laid down on the carpet in front of the doors and anticipated dearly for the doorbell to sound. When was Tenana's musher going to show up?! More importantly, how likely it was for him that he was going to be the chosen one?

Waiting for another five minutes, Timber was dreading the fact if he was not going to be the chosen one. Please, let me be the sled dog until Rodney returns... that's what Timber had in his mind. And when he was still thinking on that, out of blue, the doorbell rang! Timber started barking at the doors loudly, gaining his owners' attention.

"I'll get it! Timber, calm down, boy!" Timber's owner shushed is dog as he was progressing to the front door. If that was the musher, Timber hoped that he was going to get his chance, right now! And in fact, he heard on the doors someone speaking: "Excuse me... I'm searching for a dog that could serve as a sled dog. One of mine is missing now!"

It was the musher! What a joy it was for Timber to have a musher calling for him! Therefore, the owner nodded and just looked at Timber, saying: "Timber! Over here, my boy!" Timber wasted no time, making his path to the dog doors and seeing if that was the musher. Much to his joy, he was. Therefore, Timber started barking again out of joy.

Once the musher saw Timber, he smiled brightly, as if he knew that dog was going to be a great replacement for Rodney. He asked his owner: "You don't mind if he's a sled dog for... a few occasions? I hope that my missing dog gets found." Much to Timber's fortune, his owner just replied with: "No problem! I am sure he'll have a hobby with mail delivery."

These news were more than joyful for this young and ambitious Alusky. The musher whistled to Timber and said: "Come Timber, I think you might be a good replacement!" There was no need to call him twice. He immediately rushed to the musher and both were heading to the Main Street. Was there going to be a practice course now?

Once they made it to the Main Street, Timber found out that there were no other dogs for the practice course? What was with all that?! Could it be... that he was the only one? The answer didn't wait for too long because Tenana arrived and happily let him know: "Timber! Now all you have is to run as fast as you can and get the place in!"

Seeming too good to be true, Timber was curious enough to ask his friend: "But where are the other dogs? I can't be the only one!" And the answer that came from Tenana was more than surprising, and it was: "Don't worry: Rodney let Taiga know that she bribes other dogs into pretending they're hurt, ill or too lazy. If that succeeds, she's going to award them with the bag full of meat!"

Seeing what she had done for him in order to get the place in the team, Timber lost the control. Out of sudden, he embraced Tenana and out of joy, he said: "Oh, Tenana! I love you SO MUCH FOR THIS!" He realized that he said "love" and now he couldn't back that up. Besides, he couldn't care less at the moment, as she had done him a huge favor.

Tenana was surprised that he said he loved her, but she tried not to let that stand in her way. Instead, she just placed a paw on his shoulder and said: "I knew it you'd say that. Now get ready for the practice course! Good luck!" She was right, he had to be ready for this, yet the joy in his body was not fading.

"Alright, boy, let's see how you are going to make this run!" The musher patted Timber by his head and then fired the gun. As fast as the speed of light, Timber made a mad dash across the street. He was running really fast and it was all thanks to his father, who was once a famed sled dog of this down.

Timber crossed the improvised finish line the fastest time he could ever run. With the musher and Tenana coming close, both were surprised by the astonishing speed of this young dog. The musher stuttered few times before saying: "You... your time is outstanding! Why aren't you in the team by now?! In fact, tomorrow I'll expect you to show up for the mail delivery!"

He made it! It was amazing! He managed to beat the practice course and now he was a sled dog, despite being a mere replacement for now. Tenana laughed out of joy as she rushed to Timber and embraced him, saying: "I knew it you'd make it! I knew it from that day when I comforted you in the alley! Now you may consider this as a favor coming from me."

Indeed, he could have considered this as a favor from Tenana. Knowing that the favors could pay back easily, Timber was going to ask her a favor. But not today. He was going to ask her the day after or two, depending how successful this mail delivery was going to go. For now, he could enjoy his temporal place in the team!

The next day...

"Alright, guys, I want you to say welcome to our newest team member!" Tenana happily announced who that one was going to be. Taiga winked to her as she knew who was going to be, while Ryan, Dolph and Sylva had no clue. Being tempted, Ryan asked his sister: "So they found Rodney's replacement?"

Tenana nodded in an approval to her brother, then she turned her head in the distance. Not long after, she let them know: "Here he comes!" Looking at the spot where Tenana was looking at, Ryan noticed that it was none other else than Timber! He was wearing a new black sled collar around his neck! Not to mention that he wasn't alone. Titanium was by his side.

"It's very nice of you, Titanium. You're the last one who won't stop having my back on this." Timber joked on Titanium's account. It was clear that when it was revealed he was going to replace Rodney, the euphoria was heard all around them. It was well needed, as Amanda was still upset after Nero set off on that journey. Geed knew it that Timber was going to be a sled dog, but he was miles away from his family and his girlfriend.

Titanium, who placed his paw on Timber's back before he was placed in harness, just let him know: "Timber, I wish you all the best for your delivery. We have been both dreaming about being sled dogs!" Then he embraced him as the brothers shared the delightful laughs. The others were watching this in an amusement.

"I get it. Thanks for the support, brother." Timber parted from his brother as it was now the time to deliver the mail! The musher came with the bag of mail to place it in the sled. Looking at Timber, the musher spoke: "I hope you do pretty well here, boy. This is your first time, ain't it?"

Timber responded with barking and it could have been said that the musher understood what he was saying. Smiling delightfully, the musher patted his head and headed back to the sled. From there he yelled: "Hike!" And before they even started running, Timber noticed that Tenana was winking at him.

This day could have been the greatest day of his life, seeing how fast and how good he was to deliver the mail. The other dogs in the team were amazed by his skills, especially Tenana. For young Timber, who was doing his first mail delivery, this was something he was dearly dreaming for days and days to come.

As the day went on, the team managed to arrive to White Mountain just on time, at around the sunset. The dogs were dearly anticipating whether they were going to sleep over in this town or they were heading back home this instant. It didn't matter to Timber at all, as long as he was having this job, he could forget on all of his worries.

"We're heading back home now." Taiga spoke, noticing how the musher was coming back with the new bag of mail. While they only had few minutes of rest, it was still counting as they had to make it back home by the dawn. Timber, like anyone else here, was willing to run back home if needed.

"Alright everyone, hike!" The musher yelled once again and the sled dogs were running as fast as the wind. As much as everyone was appreciating Rodney, noticing how skilled Timber was too, they came to conclusion: Timber was pretty much equal to his stepbrother in the terms of sled dog.

Hiking through the night, even if it was the first time he was in the service, Timber was successfully concealing his exhaustion. Sure, he did leave the trace in his eyes that he would rest, yet at the same time, knowing that his teammates were mushing, he couldn't stop. Not now, but by the dawn in the town of Nome.

As the dawn was rolling by, Timber noticed the lights in the distance. Mustering the strength, he yelled out loud so the others could hear him: "Is this it?! Are we home by now!?" And much to his delight, Ryan replied with: "Don't you worry, Timber! That is our hometown! We're almost there!"

Now that he knew the good news, Timber laughed in delight as he continued to mush. In the matter of minutes, the sled team made it to the post office, just as the sun was rising on the east. While they were lapping the water out of their bowls, resting in the snow and panting, it was shown how pleased Timber was for this.

While the sled dogs were released from their harnesses, it was shown that they could go back to their homes. In fact, Ryan, who was up to have a comfortable sleep at his parents' place, got slowly on all of his fours. Looking up to his sister, he asked her: "You coming too, Tenana? I'm just being curious."

She heard him, but now she was focused on none other else than Timber, who was eager to have another run in a few days. She looked at her younger brother and let him know: "You go, Ry. I'll catch up later with you." Enough said, Ryan was guessing what was going to happen here next. Though, he didn't go home alone. Taiga followed him just for sure, whereas Ralph's pups headed back together home.

"You holding in there, Timber?" Tenana asked him as she and Timber were now alone in the street. Timber looked at her with a such delight and affection and he replied with: "Definitely! I'd have never done this if it weren't for you!" Tenana giggled delightfully as she was looking at her younger friend, being overjoyed.

Now that they were alone, Timber had one thing in his mind - ask her a favor. But first, he reminded her: "Tenana, you said that I could consider this a favor from you, isn't that right?" He waited for her response and she just calmly nodded. It was then when he remembered "The Favor Can Always Pay Back"

Mustering all the courage he had at that moment, Timber inhaled and exhaled and finally asked: "Is it fine to you if I ask you a favor now?" He didn't have to ask twice because Tenana nodded once again in an approval. The moment of truth or dare care and alas, Timber spoke: "Tenana, will you go out on a date with me?"

All the courage he had mustered by that point was delivered in that short and simple line. It should have been worth it. Noticing that Tenana was indeed surprised by that question, Timber was lowering his ears, as if he was going to say, slightly disappointed: "It's fine, you don't have to... what have I been thinking..."

"Timber, someone is gonna think I'm nuts... but yes, I will go out on a date with you!" Tenana gained his attention and before he had any time to react, she was embracing him affectionately. It was obvious that he was younger than her, but did it matter to them both? Timber was now smiling joyfully again! It had really paid off to ask her out!

Then Tenana, after parting with him, just said: "I know this is your job to find out where we could go, but if you want to go beyond limits, we can go to the forest. Don't worry about Tundra and the wolves, I'll arrange this with her." The date in the den of the wolves, what were the odds of that?!

"Okay, I got it. Say what, let us meet here by the sunset!" Timber was already planning this ahead. While it could have seemed like he was rushing with this, Tenana was catching up with him as she placed her paw on his shoulder and said: "Then it's a deal. I'll see you later." The odds were now in Timber's favor! They were in Tenana's favor as well.

Later on, both Tenana and Timber parted ways and focusing on Timber, he rushed this instantly to Titanium's house and revealed him the good news. After that, Titanium laughed joyfully, patted him by his back and just said: "I knew it we'd end up with Tenana and Allina! These are the best days of our time!"

Tenana revealed the news to her parents and siblings and Ryan was the first one to find out. The surprise in his eyes was telling: "It's gotta be a joke! No way Timber'd have asked you out!" In the end, Ryan accepted that fact as Tenana was keeping things smooth about how she was going on a date with Titanium.

"Wow, first you, now Tenana. I'm proud at you two, you know that, Allina." Koda told his beloved sister as he watched Tenana heading to Kodi and Dusty to tell the news. He was thinking whether this was a pure coincidence or not. Therefore, Allina let him know: "As nice as Titanium is, Timber will do equally good with Tenana!"

The pride of the family was not even bothered to be concealed. Kodi and Dusty were proud at their older daughter that even she was able to get a date, but Dusty couldn't have been happier than she usually was! Her favorite daughter going on a date, just after Allina! Only Ryan was left to have a date. Besides, their parents had a bet to finish off.

Timber let his other members of family know about this. Steele was pretty much joyful that his favorite son made a step ahead. Despite the fact that he was the last one to find a date, he was happy enough that Timber could have made it. It appeared to be that Noir and Annabeth were the only ones left so far.

To Elizabeth and Amanda these news were quite relieving as they desired some relief. They were quite anxious as Nero and some others, including their younger brother and youngest son, Geed, were on that perilous journey. Annabeth and Noir took these news with more joy than Elizabeth and Amanda had. If only Geed knew this...

So, as it was a deal, by the sunset, at the post office, Timber was waiting for his friend Tenana to come, or soon enough... girlfriend. He was quite groomed, but not as much as Titanium was. Since Elizabeth and Amanda were in concern, Annabeth and Noir took the matters in their own paws for this. If only Tenana was here...

In fact...

"Timber, look at you, you look so groomed up!" The female voice called for him and it didn't take him too much to realize that voice belonged to Tenana! Looking around to see where she was coming from, he spotted her on his left and noticed that she was looking so gorgeous when so groomed up! That slender gray fur and the purple sled collar was icing on the cake of this gorgeousness.

Immediately, Timber mustered all the courage he had and said: "And you look amazing too! It seems like someone lent you a paw on grooming!" That was pretty much true, as long as Allina was around, she was willing to help her sister no matter the situation. Basically, Tenana said: "You can say that to Allina too if you want to."

That was something he was going to say the other time. In fact, they were going on a date, which was set to be in Tundra's territory. Timber cleared his throat with coughing and just politely beckoned with his paw, asking: "Shall we?" And of course, Tenana accepted his offer and both of them were on their way.

In order to go to the forest, all they had to do was to let either Aleu or Kenai to lead them there because it was dangerous to go in the forest alone. Once they reached Aleu, as Kenai was already asleep, she had agreed to take them there. While not saying much, she let her niece know: "I see that your parents must be happy for you all that you're finding dates, Tenana!"

While reaching the edges of the forest, Tenana smiled brightly and let her know: "I know, it's funny, isn't it, aunt Aleu? Only Ryan is left dateless, for now." While that was true, Timber winked to her as if he was going to say: "Don't worry, he'll find someone relatively soon." In the matter of the minutes, they reached the main clearing, letting Aleu say: "I'll get Tundra for you, yes?"

Timber and Tenana nodded as Aleu was heading to meet up with her older daughter. Being in the den of the wolves, the place that could have been showing some potential danger, was starting to feel safer and safer. If there was any wolf passing by, they were going to know that they didn't get lost, but merely guided in here.

And then, they noticed that Aleu was coming, accompanied with Tundra. Timber heard the stories of Tundra's territory, heard the tales of these wolves being honorable and caring, heard the facts about the great leader like her... but for the first time in his entire life, he saw her... Tundra.

She was the spit image of her mother, but she wore no bandanna. She also had a different eye color, being as green as Kenai's. Standing there, Tundra warmly greeted her cousin and her friend, saying: "Tenana, what a pleasant surprise! I believe that you're Timber, a friend of my cousin, right?"

Standing in front of the wolf pack leader, knowing that he was not meant to look at her as some kind of inferior canine. He firmly stood his ground and respectfully replied: "Yes. " Therefore, Aleu said: "Tundra will lead you back home once you're done with your date.". That was a reasonable offer and even Tundra spoke: "Follow me you two!"

With Aleu returning back to the old boat, Tundra led Tenana and Timber to the private clearing. While being amazed by the environment, Tundra spoke to her cousin: "Tenana, I keep hearing that you and Allina have dates now! I'm so proud at you two! If only Ryan gets his one." It was clear she was hiding no euphoria at the moment.

Tenana laughed joyfully, replying to her: "Don't worry, Tundra. My little bro Ry-Ry is going to find someone special!" Okay, Timber thought, this was just pretty hilarious. If Ryan heard her sister calling him like that, he'd be pretty much mad, or maybe not? While thinking that, Tundra announced: "Alright, you two lovedogs, this is now yours!"

Noticing it was a nice clearing with the trees surrounding it, it had a pretty view on the sky above them. Making sure no one was going to interrupt them, Tundra just let them know: "Alright, I shall make sure you two are all by yourselves and that no one is going to come nearby here." That seemed reasonable enough.

Tenana approved that and she let her cousin know: "See you some other time, Tundra!" Tundra nodded back happily to her and returned to the main clearing. With the snowy ground on that clearing, Timber once again offered his paw, saying: "Shall we?" Without the doubt, she accepted his romantic offer.

As they walked to the center of the clearing, the light breeze was present. That was noticed because of the branches slightly twitching and lightly snapping. That didn't bother them now as when they were in the center, Tenana suggested: "Would you like if we both lay down on our backs in the snow?"

Why not? Timber was clearly in charge of this date so he just said: "After you." Taking that as yes, Tenana laid down on her back in the snow and Timber, who took a few seconds to observe how beautiful she was laying down in the snow, decided to lay down himself as the matter of deal.

Once they were laying down, both Tenana and Timber looked at each other, laughing delightfully to keep each other's company. Then, Timber looked up in the sky and noticed that it wasn't really the clearest that night. There were some stars up there, but the clouds started to cover the brightest ones. Still, what was the worry at the moment?

Now that these two young dogs were close to each other, Tenana giggled sweetly to her date and just asked him: "Isn't it funny that you and your brother date me and my sister? It's gotta be some funny coincidence!" As funny as that sounded, Timber laughed with her. But he knew this was not a coincidence, but planned along for some time.

Not wanting to spoil anything at the moment, Timber just added some more sugar: "And it's even funnier that I'm younger than Titanium, yet you're older than Allina. What are the chances for so?" Tenana laughed even more on that. She obviously didn't realize that him and Titanium dating her and Allina was planned ahead.

As they were now closer to each other, Tenana just whispered: "Then again, we're sled dogs, all four of us. If only you weren't a replacement." That was right, but replacing Rodney in order to be permanent sled dog for career was not a good idea. While it was known that Timber liked Taiga out of all step-siblings, he still respected Rodney.

Therefore, Tenana just continued: "Rodney is that kind of sled dog who once begins the career, keeps it up to the end. He'll always keep that place until he retires." That was more like it, supporting a stepbrother and a teammates. Therefore, Timber dared himself to ask her: "If I end up being a permanent sled dog in any team, do you think I'll be a good one?"

That question was a good one, but it wasn't really hard one either. Seeing his talent that day, Tenana came closer and licked his cheek, which made him blush slightly. She whispered: "Of course. I do believe that you'll be a successful sled dog one day. Trust me." Timber was lost in his love thoughts at the moment.

While they were looking each other in an affection, they felt on their skins that the breeze was getting stronger and stronger. The sky was now completely covered in cloud. It wasn't until Tenana asked: "Is it me or do you feel the cold...? Hey, I felt something falling on me!" She was right, the snowflakes that were descending from the sky were getting bigger and tougher.

"We better get back to Tundra before we get snowed down!" Tenana yelled in the wind, sensing the dangers of the blizzard. But the idea of heading to Tundra was not a good idea at the moment as she was now too far to get there. Timber looked frantically around, wondering where the best cover could have been found.

Suddenly, some flashing was seen in the distance. At first, Timber dismissed that flash as something that was in his head. When it flashed for the second time, this time stronger, Timber yelled in the wind: "Tenana! Let's follow that flash! It could save us from this deadly blizzard!" There was no point of arguing as Tenana did what he told her.

While it took them minutes to reach the flash, they made it safely towards there. The flash was now stronger, not to mention that it was revealing some entrance. Whatever that entrance was, they could not wait any longer so Timber yelled: "Ladies first! Or should I go check what's inside!?" The former happened, leaving Timber to enter second.

Once they were inside, it was some kind of dark cave, the flash in the distance being the only source of the light. Fortunately for them both, the blizzard was not piercing inside. Timber exhaled in relief as he muttered: "I'm glad we made it to this cave. Couldn't stand there for another blasted second outside." Tenana was also very glad about how they made it.

Yet, Tenana was now focusing on the flashing in the cave. Being curious about it, she just asked her: "Any idea what it could be there?" While there were many propositions, timber just asked: "Maybe it could be the crystals emitting the light from the depths of this cave?" The way he said it... it actually made Tenana feel some kind of affection towards him.

Tenana suggested: "Since our date outside didn't go well, maybe watching these lights will!" That was a pretty solid idea and as long as they were in distance, Tenana sat near the wall and Timber made her a company. Sitting right next to each other as they observed these pretty lights, Timber wrapped his paw around Tenana's shoulder.

Going to make the next step, Timber asked her romantically: "Isn't this gorgeous, you and I, watching the lights in the cave?" It was really gorgeous for Tenana. She found this place even prettier, but more she was watching these lights, sleepier she felt. Timber could hear her yawning, but he wasn't sleepy yet. He was amazed by the sight.

"Timber, hold me in my sleep, will you?" Tenana yawned loudly as the sight of the lights was making her eyelids fall. She was laying down as Timber wasn't letting her go. Eventually, she laid down on her side, with Timber wrapping his paws around her neck. Tenana, before finally falling asleep, just said: "I hope we get home by the dawn..."

This made Timber softly whisper in her ear: "I hope we shall..." She didn't respond, as she was the first one to suggest the journey home by the dawn. In fact, he heard the rhythmical breathing coming from Tenana. Whispering again, Timber wanted to know: "Tenana? Tenana, are you awake?" She didn't respond, because she was obviously asleep.

The lights were still shining brightly, which made Timber feel squeamish on that view. Stroking Tenana's fur softly by her head, Timber whispered again: "Do you have any ideas how much I love you, Tenana? If only you were awake to hear me this, you'd love me for so..." He continued to stroke her fur before he laid down himself.

Unlike her, Timber had troubles sleeping. For tens of minutes his eyes were widely open and despite having a comfortable place to sleep, he just couldn't force himself to fall asleep at once. What was happening or more importantly, why was this happening? Was there something around them that called either to come to that specific place.

Looking at the lights, Timber wondered from where these came anyways. If he could not sleep at once, he could at least go after the lights in the cave and hopefully discover their secret. If so, maybe he'd be able to keep it. From there on, he'd reveal to others slowly and maybe that'd increase his reputation? Without any other questions in his head, Timber slowly parted from sleeping Tenana and decided to find the source.

It could have looked like it was not going to easy to part from Tenana, but once he did, she didn't even stir in her sleep. More important, she was sleeping like a puppy on that cave. Now that the blizzard was raging outside and Timber sought the source of the lights, he decided to go into the heart of this cave, whatever it was.

Moving closer to the lights, it was leading to the chamber just behind the rock. Moving closer, he noticed that the cave was descending slowly to the depths of the Earth. It wasn't too deep though, yet he was making sure he'd be careful here. When the cave stopped descending for a while, the source of light became brighter.

But then, there was something on the wall, something brown and something that stood out of these gray walls. Sniffing that brown thing on the wall, he realized that it smelled on carpenter's work. Just on the opposite side of the wall was the other brown thing, wood plank. Looking in the distance, there were the rows of the planks.

Timber realized that his cave was no ordinary cave. It was a mine! But what exactly this mine was? Coal, gold, iron? It didn't matter to him. He could have noticed in the dimly lit chambers some of the rail tracks and empty wagons. Furthermore, there were some pickaxes left behind. What stood out here was the fact that there were lots of dust in here. This was an abandoned mine.

The question was, where was that light coming from? All these lighters were turned out, but the light was coming from somewhere. Then, while Timber was least expecting, he noticed something stirring on the ceiling. Getting his head closer to that something stirring, it suddenly screeched!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Timber screamed as he was startled by the screeching creature! Once he heard the flapping wings of that creature, he came to realize it was a bat! The bat started flying away, towards the ominous direction and possibly in the darker chamber. Some kind of moaning was heard in the distance and indeed, Tenana spoke, although half-asleep: "Timber, what's happening?"

Knowing that she was awaken thanks to his yelling, Timber just yelled back, albeit softly: "N... nothing, Tenana! Just go to sleep, okay?" She moaned once again, as if she was trying to say "Yes" before dosing off. Timber exhaled in relief as she was asleep now. Though he asked himself, was there a point of searching for the source of the light in this cave?

"I guess I could go back to Tenana and sleep..." Timber whispered to himself as he hung his head and turned around. As quick as flash, Timber noticed something shiny on the ground. That shiny thing shone once again, which lead to Timber asking himself: "What is that?" Getting closer to that shiny object, he realized that it wasn't dug in too deeply.

Using his paw as some kind of tool, Timber could relatively easy dig out that shiny thing out of the ground. Once he had, underneath his paw was the solid rock sized shiny crystal. Moving his paw away, he noticed that the crystal was a diamond! So they were in a diamond mine! It looked so stunningly marvelous on the sight!

Looking at that pretty diamond, Timber was wondering what to do with it?! Since it was a very pretty item to look at, he came to realize that with this thing, he could come closer to Tenana's heart! He couldn't resist it, he was going to give it to her sooner or later! She was asleep now, so what he could do was to hide it somewhere.

Then again, he was not going to leave it in this mine. Oh no. Instead, he was going to place it underneath his collar, by his shoulder! Piece of cake it looked like as he carefully placed the diamond below the collar! This was the right thing to impress Tenana, because that was something he was thinking at the moment. Now that he didn't wander too far from where he started, he could return to her at once.

Timber followed the trial back to the surface and it didn't take him too much to reach the entrance of this cave/mine. Noticing that Tenana was sleeping tightly while the blizzard was still raging outside, Timber smiled warmly as he approached her. Wrapping himself very closely to Tenana, he now felt like he could fall asleep very soon. At that moment, he softly whispered: "Sleep well. There's something that will melt your heart, Tenana." With that being said, Timber finally dosed off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Diamonds Aren't Forever -  
By the time dawn was approaching, the two young love-dogs, Tenana and Timber, were fast asleep cuddled to each other. Despite the diamond being kinda irritating on Timber's neck underneath the collar, he was still sleeping peacefully, as if it wasn't bothering him. Speaking of sleeping and waking up...

"Timber! Psst, Timber! Wake up! The dawn is coming!" The female voice that belonged to Tenana was waking him up. Timber heard her and now was clearing his head to come to his senses. Tenana was nudging him softly by his shoulder because she was practically fully awake. Tenana just whispered: "Come on! We have to get home before anyone notices!"

That was right! No one knew where they were at the moment and the sole thought of upset dogs in the down would just get worse. Getting up slowly, but steadily, Timber yawned and stretched himself. Groaning out of satisfaction after having a decent sleep, Timber whispered: "Is it already time to go home?"

Remaining patient for this time, Tenana nodded slowly and whispered softly: "Yes, silly! Come on, we better head to Tundra and let her take us to the beach from where we're going to get home!" Of course, if they were still near the forest and in Tundra's territory, then there could be some help provided. Timber said a bit louder: "Let us go."

Without anything else to be said, Tenana and Timber walked outside to the dawn. The sun was rising in the east as the sky was turning bright from the sun. The way through the forest seemed unknown at first... it was all because of that blizzard last night! Despite that misfortune, there was actually one fortune coming out of this.

Timber knew what that fortune was. The diamond underneath his collar, as pretty as it was shiny, was going to be a gift for Tenana the next time they were going to go on their date. Then, he had that urge to show it to his siblings! If Titanium was going to see it, then he'd be definitely proud at him for scoring the luck with Tenana! But if he was going to show it to his brothers, he was going to wait until after Geed was going to return with Nero home!

"Tenana! Timber! Oh, I'm so glad I've found you two!" The yelling was heard in the distance. At first, it startled them both, but as they had enough time to recognize that voice, they realized that they were being approached by Tundra. Judging by the look in her eyes, she seemed quite worried for her cousin and her friend.

Exhaling and inhaling in relief that she got to see them alive and well, Tundra told them both: "I just hope you found some kind of cover to spend the night... Come on, I have to get you back to the town before the others notice you're missing!" That was reasonable enough. What if their parents noticed that!? That'd have alarmed the entire town of Nome.

Trying not to spoil any kind of surprise at all, Timber just let Tundra know: "Don't worry, Tundra. We found a safe cave to sleep inside. Empty and safe at the safe time!" Thankfully, no one suspected a thing about what Timber was saying. Sure, he was laying, but then again, some surprises were meant not to be spoiled!

In the matter of the minutes, they managed to reach the edge of the forest. Since they had a little bit of exercise, it didn't do any damage to them. Therefore, Tundra instructed them: "Try to avoid going next to the boat. Last thing you want is my parents alerting the entire town. Therefore, I have to go back to my pack."

Smiling back to her resourceful cousin, Tenana let her know: "Then see you some other time, Tundra! Thank you for being so helpful!" Timber nodded to Tundra as if he was saying "goodbye" to her. Therefore, Tundra nodded to them both and in the matter of seconds, was gone behind the bushes and woods.

Focusing on their current mission, Timber looked in Tenana's eyes and said: "Alright, let's get home, both of us. We better not rush in case we wake up your uncle and aunt." Tenana nodded in response as if she was understanding him pretty well. Leaving the forest behind, they had to get across the beach while not being seen.

Both of them knew that they were leaving their pawprints behind, but there was no point of them erasing these. In fact, if anyone was going to notice that, they'd suppose that Tenana and Timber managed to return in the night at the end of blizzard. Therefore, that was some kind of relief for them both.

"Alright, we're passing uncle Kenai's boat." Tenana whispered as they were both near the old boat. They had to make sure that they were not going to wake either Aleu or Kenai up. Surprisingly, the path across the boat was relatively easy as both Aleu and Kenai were for that night, or dawn to be precise, heavy sleepers.

Finally, all that was left was to make a stretch for the town. Timber exhaled in relief after a while and just commented: "Alright then, we can do this, Tenana. No one must spot us!" Indeed, if they were going to remain undetected, they had to make it back to their houses slowly and steadily!

Now that they were by the first houses in the town of Nome, Timber and Tenana decided to part away once they were going to reach her house because it was closer to them at that moment. In fact, they were just two houses ahead, with Tenana saying: "Alright, I'm dropping off here very soon!"

When they were in front of her house at once, she climbed on her rear paws to look inside and make sure that her teammates but Ryan, who was in his parents' house living, were asleep. She immediately nodded in an approval, noticing that all of her teammates were fast asleep. She exhaled in relief.

Heading back to Timber and much to his surprise, she gave him a lick in the cheek and softly whispered: "Timber, thank you for this lovely date. I'm glad you were by my side all the time!" While it wasn't entirely true that he was always by her side last night, Timber nodded slightly while he was still blushing.

"My pleasure." Timber approved, nuzzling Tenana back. Then they parted from each other and she turned around, heading into her house to let the others know she was safe. Timber watched her disappear behind the dog doors and in the matter of seconds, sighed inside himself and whispered: "At least we don't have a mail delivery today!" With that said, he went back home, making sure his owners were still asleep.

As the day went later on, Titanium was possibly having his mail delivery delayed for the day after. It was actually for good. Tayer's team had to sleep over in White Mountain due to blizzard kicking in. Speaking of Titanium, he was curious enough to ask his brother about everything that happened on his date with Tenana. Noir was also present whereas Annabeth was looking after Amanda.

"So, while we were in Tundra's territory, we had to make a run for it in the cave once the blizzard kicked in! It's kinda odd I say this, but Tenana's back fur is really, REALLY soft." Timber was narrating his date to his older brother and youngest sister as they were both feeling intrigued by his date last night.

Titanium smiled right away after Timber was done with his short story. Patting him by his back, Titanium just said: "I knew it you'd be good for this, brother. You could have marked my words." Noir was also congratulating to her middle brother. Then, she went on to reveal: "I don't know whether it is for real, but I think I could have seen Annabeth with a male not long ago..."

Curious about Annabeth finding a male for herself, Timber raised his eyebrow as he was asking her: "Is there any chance that her friend is someone we know and like actually?" They just did not want to have another troubles with bad boyfriends. Still, as long as Noir knew Annabeth's friend, she just let them know: "Don't worry, as funny as he is, he's also pretty caring."

While it wasn't revealing at the moment who that male was, it could have been said that male was going to earn the brothers' trust fairly quickly. Before Titanium and Noir were going to leave, Timber wanted to reveal about how he found the diamond, which was now in his bed in his house, but then...

"There's also something I'd like to tell you all, but I think it'd be much more fair that if Geed is home now and Amanda recovers from her worries." Timber furthermore let them know, subtly hinting on Tenana's gift. While it did seem curious what he was saying, Noir nodded in pleasure, saying: "About time you two spend more time with your brother."

She was right. When Geed was going to return home at last, Titanium and Timber were going to spend more time with him. Besides, if Amanda and Nero were going to become mates soon, Geed should leave them be together. Therefore, they were going to be able to see what kind of stuff Geed'd love to talk about!

Titanium looked at Timber and asked him: "How are you going to handle it when Rodney returns? You know, being out of the team again?" It was a bit sensitive topic to discuss about, but at the same time, Timber looked at his short-lasting chance as something to deal with. Not leaving his optimism, Timber just let him know: "One day someone's going to see that I'm capable of being a sled dog and I will become a permanent one!"

Reasonable enough, Titanium patted his brother by his back and just let him know: "I believe in you, Timber. Hope always dies last, remember that." With that being said, Titanium headed back home, leaving Noir and Timber together. Noir also had some stuff to do, yet she sweetly told her brother: "With career and love, choose what's more important to you."

He knew what the right choice was for him. Despite the fact that at some point in future he believed that he was going to be in the sled team, having Tenana as his girlfriend was what mattered to him the most. He did say that he loved her, mostly unintentionally as he was pretty much overjoyed by that. Besides, Tenana was fine with him for not being a sled dog!

Titanium still didn't admit that he loved Allina yet. He did love her, yet he was still unable to muster enough courage to let her know that. In fact, the next time they were going to go on their date was going to be when Nero was going to return from his journey. The reason for so was because of the family joy!

With the days passing, Titanium was doing his regular deliveries whereas Timber only had to do one more. None of them knew exactly when Nero was going to return from his journey, but the chances were pretty likely before Timber's third mail delivery. All in all, even two deliveries count as enough!

While being praised by some people for being a remarkable sled dog, if the humans knew that Rodney was going to return, was there going to be any team that was going to place him in there? For now, after the second mail delivery was done, Timber needed time to rest and to think about his second date... the date he was going to give Tenana that diamond!

Speaking of Tenana and Allina, the two sisters spent time with each other and with their brothers about their marvelous dates with these young dogs! By this point, whenever the brothers had the chance to be with their sisters, they'd spend time talking to them, expanding their relationships. Besides, there was always time to go out on a date!

Now that the days had passed, it was around one week since Nero set off on a journey. At any point his return and the return of his companions: Rodney, Geed, Sirius and Naia, could have happened. The anticipation was growing in them all, waiting to see their beloved ones home and to end this dilemma happily once and for all!

"That was quite of a run today, right Allina?" Titanium asked Allina one day as both of them were on the night streets of the town of Nome. They had returned this morning from the run and up until now, were mostly resting at home. Allina, who had grown not only fond of Titanium, but was seeming braver than before, just sweetly replied: "And with your leadership, we're doing it perfectly."

Even if Allina was the only one who was older than the rest of the dogs in the team, Titanium's leadership skills were excelling! Though, as much as he loved being a lead dog, he still looked up at his teammates as his equals. Something that his own father didn't do when he was a lead dog in a sled team.

Sighing in content, mostly because of his anticipation for the dogs to return, Titanium asked his friend: "Hey, Allina. How does it feel like to have someone close to you to be apart, somewhere on the other side of who knows where?" It seemed like he unintentionally triggered an event Allina witnessed in her past.

Now it was her who sighed, but not because of awaiting of her cousin and the others, but because of what had happened two years ago... thinking how her parents and the others set on a perilous journey across Alaska in order to save the town of Nome once again. She only said: "As much as you're feeling right now... sad and distant..."

That made her feel emotional a bit, but Titanium was fast enough to wrap her in his warm embrace. The embrace was a short one, but full of affection and warmth. Titanium could have guessed that whenever Allina was missing someone close to her, she'd get pretty much emotional.

Suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The loud, piercing and triumphant howl was heard in the distance. It immediately gained the attention of both Titanium and Allina. Titanium didn't recognize it at first, but Allina did. She excitedly said: "It's Nero! It has to be Nero, it has to be HIM!"

There was no point of asking her how she was going to know that because Nero was Allina's cousin. One another howl was heard and now the streets were "flooded" with the dogs. While the run was on, Amanda was seen rushing towards the exit of the town, barking happily: "It's Nero! NERO IS BACK!"

Not only that Nero was back, so were Rodney, Geed, Naia and Sirius! Wasting no time whatsoever, Titanium and Allina rushed straight to the town exit and noticed that lots of dogs were in there, making a jam on the exit. There was a good reason for so as some dogs were heard laughing and crying in joy.

Knowing that Geed was his brother, Titanium, just patted the dogs on his way, barking: "Let me through! My little brother Geed should be there!" And when he finally made it to the other side, he noticed Nero, Rodney and Geed being greatly greeted by their families and relatives and friends. Naia and Sirius weren't there, as they could we remained back in the forest.

"Guys, guys! You made it!" Titanium rushed to his friend, stepbrother and brother, hugging them all in one tight embrace. They all gagged up for a bit, but laughed it off because of the welcome they were receiving. After letting them go, Titanium joyfully asked: "Did you made it? Did you get what mom was looking for?!"

Feeling the pat on his shoulder, Geed let him know: "Just how mom was looking for it, brother." There it was, the beautiful purple collar with gems on it. And once again, Titanium rushed to embrace his little brother, saying: "You're one crazy and lovable mama's boy, Geed, do you know that?!" It was clear that he was showing how much he was glad to have him back.

Besides, both Titanium and Geed were mama's boys, but it was more clear that Geed was a bigger one. As soon as Titanium let him go, suddenly another guest came and Geed yelled out of joy: "Amber! It's wonderful to see you!" Both the boyfriend and girlfriend were laughing joyfully to be with each other here. They were missing each other so much!

And then, Rodney made it to tell something: "You probably wonder what was happening with us, yeah? Let us rest for tonight and you'll have everything told away tomorrow!" That seemed reasonable enough, considering the fact how exhausted they were. This left Nero to speak from here: "Well, tomorrow's the day!"

That was something Titanium was dearly anticipating! What Nero wanted to say was that he and Amanda were going to become mates! Even better, all three brothers were going to have the "fourth brother" in the family, much better one than if Amanda's ex were going to remain her boyfriend. If only Timber were here now...

He could have been anywhere in this crowd, greeting the ones who managed to return from this journey. Say, wasn't he talking about some kind of surprise he had to show them when Geed would return? At the moment, it was too late outside to think about this. Instead, he'd ask Timber tomorrow.

By the next morning, the three dogs who crossed all the way across Alaska were praised as some heroes. The night that was going to come was going to be special for both Nero and Amanda! Everyone was wondering how gorgeous she was going to look in that collar with the gems engraved into it?

For now, while it was the main topic of the day, the curiosity of Timber's surprise was greater to Timber. In fact, he was at Geed's, letting him know that Timber had something to show them. What if they could ask him to show them first, then to the rest of the family? In fact, that did seem reasonable.

"Alright, I'll go pick Timber up. And if he won't show it to us, it seems that we'll have to wait to show it to everyone in the family, right?" Geed asked his older brother, hoping that what he just said was going to be more likely. It'd have been nice of their middle brother to show them, but if he had reason to wait, then the latter option was more likely.

Titanium didn't see that as something odd. More or less, he just let him know: "If anything happens, all I can tell you is good luck." After that, Geed headed off to meet up with his middle brother. What kind of surprise it could have been? Was it something valuable, something precious, something rare?

As the minutes went on, Geed wasn't returning yet. Maybe he was still talking to Timber about the arrival? Maybe Timber decided to wait for the rest of the family to see it? With so many options in his head to think, he was so busy to concentrate in reality until he felt someone patting him by his back: "Titanium! Titanium! Timber is coming in ten minutes!"

That left Titanium surprised. He was thinking that Timber was going to wait until the entire family sees what his surprise was. The question was, what made him agree on this surprise, did Geed know what it was? No, that couldn't be, not for now. Not trying to overthink, Titanium simply replied: "Then that's settled. I'm so excited to know!"

Both Geed and Titanium were so excited about Timber's surprise. What could it have been in the end? With each minute passing, the impatience grew inside them out of control. Still, just a little bit more, a little bit more until it was heard...: "Hey brothers! You were looking for me, weren't you?!" That voice belonged to Timber, who showed the signs of curiosity.

Now that they were all in front of Geed's house, Timber was happy enough to come to his brothers and reveal his surprise. Making sure whether this was the right moment, Timber took every risk he had in his hands and asked: "So, you are ready to find out what kind of surprise I bring with myself?"

Out of sheer excitement, Titanium and Timber nodded in an approval. What was that surprise?! If they couldn't see it here, then it was really something small. Timber, looking at his brothers, happily exclaimed: "Ready or not, here comes the surprise that's intended for Tenana, but you two wonderheads will find out now!"

At that exact same moment, Timber reached with his paw underneath his sled collar that he kept. Then he pulled his paw back, carrying that precious and shiny small diamond that was fitting nicely on his paw. He slowly lifted the paw up so both his brothers could see what the surprise was!

He noticed that both Titanium and Geed looked in an astonishment upon seeing that pretty gem on Timber's paw. Smiling proudly, Timber just asked him: "What do you think, isn't it beautiful?! I found it in the same cave where Tenana and I took cover! Just imagine her face when I give her this on our second date!"

While Timber was happily showing them what he found, there was something in the eyes of both Geed and Titanium, something aside from astonishment. Yet what was aside that was no good. With each shine of the diamond reflecting in their eyes, the astonishment was slowly, yet contagiously replaced with... the greed.

"You're right, Timber, it is pretty." Titanium said that, but he was not giving away the compliment. He said it with the greed festering in his voice. It didn't stop him from saying: "This diamond is pretty enough to impress Allina on our next date... which is going to happen very soon!" It was clear that he was not himself at that point, but he did not care at all.

It was at this point when Timber sensed something was just not right. But before he could object, Geed said the following in a greedy and a bit cold voice: "Oh yes, Amber's going to fall for me when she sees this pretty diamond I'm going to give to her at the next date!" It was purely shocking that neither of them were aware about what they were saying!

"TITANIUM, GEED! What's the matter with you two! You want to get this diamond?!" Timber yelled loudly so both brothers snapped back into reality. Hoping that they were merely in trance and that they realized what they said, Timber asked them both: "What's going on?! I showed you this gift for Tenana, but you say how you'll give it to your friends?!"

Instead of brothers realizing that what they were saying was not right. Instead, Titanium and Geed were slowly heading towards Timber, with the greed being still present in their eyes. Titanium asked him: "It's simple, my brother. You just give your dear brother that diamond and we're fine with it!"

Geed added: "Or you can give it to me so all three of us can be inseparable!" They were quite dangerously close to Timber, who was pretty much upset about the greed corrupting his brothers. In the second, he yelled: "NO! STAY BACK, BOTH OF YOU! I'm not giving you this diamond just because you think you'll forcingly gain someone's heart!"

And indeed, both Titanium and Geed stopped in their tracks. Instead of finally realizing that they were corrupted by the greed, they just looked at their middle brother in madness. Titanium, the brother Timber was always looking up to, said coldly: "I thought that we were the closest of the siblings, Timber. It turns out you're being selfish!"

It didn't even help when Geed said: "And I thought that all three of us were going to make a stronger brother bond, but your own interests matter to you more than us! Come on, Titanium, let's leave this greedy dog alone." Much to Timber's shock, who heard the belittling of his brothers, both of them left him alone, with the two going into Geed's.

Watching what just happened, Timber shakingly placed the diamond underneath his collar. With the tears streaming down his cheeks, Timber looked down on the ground, with the regret being present in his voice: "I wish I had not accepted to show them now... I wish I never found this damn diamond!"

Being visually upset, Timber looked around himself and without thinking, started running as fast as he could. He had no clue where he was going nor who he was going to meet up with. If there was a remote and isolated alley in this town, he wished to hide in there and cry rivers of tears all by himself.

While he was heading into direction unknown, as long as there wasn't anyone who'd get him upset, someone was behind him. With the sorrow and regret in his mind, he felt that someone placed the paw on his shoulder and just as he was about to yell to that someone to leave him alone, a soft female voice asked him: "Timber! Timber, what's wrong?!"

That was a familiar voice and with the teary eyes, he noticed that someone was a black-furred female. At first, he thought it was his mother talking to him, but noticing the green eyes, Timber realized that he was looking at his stepmother Shira. Trying to say anything, Timber stuttered: "S-Shira... I've... I've never felt so- so miserable in my life!"

Noticing how upset he was, Shira embraced him tightly to make sure her stepson was going to calm down. While he wasn't really calming down at that moment, he did feel like he was able to say something. Before he had a chance to say anything, Shira asked immediately: "Timber, did Tenana do something to you? Did someone of your friends or family hurt you?"

Now that he was calming down slowly, he did see that if he was going to say anything to Shira, then it should have been worth a try. Parting from her for a moment, Timber looked at her with teary eyes and said: "I had a huge fight with my brothers... now they're calling me selfish and greedy...!"

The mention of fight, selfish and greedy did bother Shira a lot, but she had to ask why the brothers had a fight. She was their stepmother after all. She continued: "What was it that made you have a fight with your brothers? I thought that you and Titanium are the closest of the siblings!"

Knowing that he had to show why the fight happened in the first place, Timber reached shakily for the diamond underneath his collar and he showed it to Shira. When she saw the diamond, she did seem impressed by it. Her look was only showing the astonishment, but thankfully, not the greed.

Timber had to continue where he stopped: "I found it that same night I was on a date with Tenana. I decided to give it to her as a gift for our second date. At the same time, I wanted to show my brothers first this diamond. Instead, they wanted to steal it from me and give it to either Allina and Amber... when I said I won't give it to them, they started insulting me!"

At that point, Timber broke into tears again, which were seen streaming down his cheeks. Once again, Shira embraced him to give a comfort to her stepson. While slowly cradling him in order to calm him down, she knew that Tenana could not know yet about the diamond... but at the same time, she had to now. She, Allina and Amber, because eventually they were going to find out about the fallout.

"Timber, Timber! Look at me. I'm going to talk to your parents. Even if you're my stepson, I cannot bear to witness the fight between the three of you!" Shira said that confidently, knowing that mending things back to good was the only option left. Timber knew that Titanium and Geed were going to learn their lesson, but he didn't want anything mean to them.

Since that was the right thing to do, mending back the brotherhood, Timber nodded. When Shira let him go, she looked him into his teary eyes and just said: "Remember, if your brothers resent you for this, it is not your fault. Eventually they'll both realize that they're the ones who have to apologize!"

With him nodding once again, Shira just turned around and headed to Steele, her ex-mate, and his current mate Elizabeth. Neither of them were going to like what happened between their sons, but some things were not meant to be kept as secret. Someone was easily going to sense that something bad did happen between them.

The thing was, they had to wait for Titanium to do his work because that same day he was making a mail delivery. Allina did not suspect a thing about him ending in a row with Timber. In fact, Titanium just pretended all was fine and that soon enough, there was going to be a nice surprise for her.

And by the next day, Titanium's team made it back to Nome. As it seemed like Titanium was going to have a decent rest, he had in mind to ask Allina out for a date! While they were resting after the mail delivery, Titanium just slowly waited for his move. Allina was going to be surprised by what was going to happen next!

Once the others had left, including Logan, Titanium looked behind to see if Allina was in the mood. She seemed to look pretty decent despite the hard run. As he was starting: "Say, Allina, do you have anything in mind for later on?" But before he could finish what he had to say...

"That something later can wait for another day, Titanium!" An another female said, with a cold and mad voice at the same time. Truth to be said, neither Titanium nor Allina were expecting to be interrupted. Looking in front of themselves, they noticed Taiga standing in front. Judging by the look on her face, she seemed pretty mad about something.

"Taiga? What's going on in here?" Allina asked first, seeing that there was something wrong here. Did she do something bad? How could she? She and Koda were the closest of the siblings! Yet, Taiga continued with: "Oh, don't worry, Allina. It's not what concerns you, but you are somehow relevant to all this. It's Titanium and Geed who are in question."

This was the sign that despite Titanium being mostly confident and responsible, he felt that he was now at his most vulnerable point. He feared that this something had to do with the fight regarding him, Geed and Timber. Furthermore, Taiga continued: "Later you and Allina are coming to the boiler room. We're settling this down, today!"

Without anything else to be said, Taiga just turned around and madly headed back home. Allina, who was pretty sure that her relationship with Titanium was based off on trust and loyalty, was now put on test. Titanium looked down on the floor, totally embarrassed. Without looking her into the eyes, he asked her: "Is it worth if I explain what's going on?"

He knew that what he asked her was pretty unlikely to happen. Even further, Allina said with a voice, full of disappointment and sorrow: "If there's the explaining I want to know about, I'll know about it later there!" With that said, Titanium was left alone as she headed home, being shocked by her boyfriend's behavior.

The day dragged on for Titanium and Geed respectively. It was Rodney who was told by Steele about what Geed was Titanium were doing. Being disappointed at his youngest stepbrother, Rodney let Geed know that both he and Amber should come later on to the boiler room. Moreover, Amber was present there and hearing that Geed did something bad, made her upset.

Now that Titanium and Geed were heading to the boiler room, where some others were awaiting for them. Both of them met up on the Main Street, and so Titanium asked Geed: "Let me guess, you were told to come with Amber to the boiler room like I was with Allina, right?" Geed responded with nodding, the nodding that indicated something bad.

Feeling vulnerable at that point, Geed timidly asked his brother: "What if Timber told someone about our fight?" What seemed like the most likely thing to happen, just made Titanium sigh in frustration. He just commented: "One of us is going to end with the pointy end of the stick by that. Question is, who's more likely?"

It was clear that Titanium didn't want to admit he caused this turmoil, but Geed started to feel more and more guilty about this. All that he wanted was to bond with his brothers, but the way he'd done it was not done in the most right way. What if... what if this was going to cause the tremor in their relationships?

Now that they had made it to the boiler room, they noticed that they weren't alone there. Allina and Amber were there, looking quite upset at their boyfriends. When they noticed Timber and Tenana there, Geed looked away, being obviously embarrassed by this. Moreover, Titanium wanted not to look at him, but he kept looking at him.

They weren't the only ones there. Their parents, Steele and Elizabeth, were present, along with Shira, Taiga and Rodney. None of them were going to like what these had to say... and what outcome would it be out of all this? Elizabeth seemed to be the most upset here, knowing that she adored her oldest and youngest son.

Not wanting to let the grief and anger come out of her to unleash it at them, Elizabeth just emotionlessly spoke to Titanium and Geed: "Boys, go sit by your friends. We're going to talk about this for a while." It seemed like both Titanium and Geed were going to regret their actions from days ago.

When both Titanium and Geed sat next to Allina and Amber, who looked at them quite upset and disappointed, Steele stood up and just said: "Few days ago I've heard from Shira that all three of you boys have ended up in a row because of something that Timber showed you. My question is: what makes you think you can fight with each other like that?!"

Timber, who was sitting next to Tenana, looked at his brothers, who ashamedly looked down on the floor, didn't respond. Expecting that, Steele just moved on: "But as I weren't there or anywhere nearby to hear what was happening, it's from here that Shira's going to continue." He nodded to his ex-mate.

"Thank you, Steele." Shira replied to him, a bit emotionlessly, but still friendly towards him after all this time. Then Shira looked at her stepson, beckoning with her paw she said: "Come, Timber. I think it is you where we talked about it." Timber didn't expect that he had to lead the game here, but with Tenana whispering: "Go, don't worry!", he headed to his stepmom.

Once he made it to his parents and stepmother, Timber looked at them and so did they, with their looks full of warmth and protection. Timber sighed in content and spoke: "I'll start from where Tenana and I were on that date sometime ago. Tenana, I will let you know that cave we slept in was a diamond mine. I found one diamond and I hid it in myself, hoping to give it to you as a gift for our next date..."

It was at this point when Timber started looking down, knowing that the next part could be upsetting for him. Tenana looked at her friend quite astonished, not knowing that he had a precious gift for her! Shira embraced him warmly as she whispered: "There, there... if you can't continue, I will for you."

But Timber shook his head, saying: "No, Shira. I have to tell this... or at least try." Calming down for a few seconds, Timber gained his confidence again and continued: "So... I wanted to show the entire family about the diamond, after Geed was going to return of course... but I felt like I would show it to my brothers first. And then, it got bad there."

Steele headed to his beloved son, placed his paw on his back and said: "Son, I know it's hard to bail your brothers here, but you cannot let yourself be the victim of this." Both Steele and Timber looked at Titanium and Geed. Both felt so vulnerable during this confession. Geed felt like he didn't want any of this, but Titanium seemed like he thought differently.

Yet he had to continue. Sighing once again, Timber looked at his parents and said: "I let them know about the diamond, showed them and said it's going to be a great gift for Tenana. Sadly, both of them wanted it for themselves so they could give it to their friends. They looked at it greedily."

When Titanium heard "greedily", he was about to say: "That's not...!" But Geed cut him in the words, because both Allina and Amber were ashamed by their brother's behaviors. Titanium didn't seem like he was going to accept the truth easily, whereas Geed was being crushed under guilt here.

"When I refused to give it to them, they called me "greedy" and "selfish"! Titanium said that we were the closest of the brothers and Geed said he wanted to bond with us. Because I didn't want to give them the diamond, they said that I could forget about what they said." Timber was finished with his story. He seemed very upset about it.

His brothers weren't saying a word, being too embarrassed to say anything. Even their girlfriends were ashamed how they behaved, Allina much more than Amber. Tenana was by Timber's side comforting him and saying that he did the right thing. All in all, Taiga and Rodney were the only ones in the boiler room who didn't say anything.

Then, Taiga said: "After you, Timber, told my mom about this, she told the rest of us about this accident of yours. Since I've been with you and Titanium all this time, I had to bring in Titanium here." Even Rodney added: "Same here with Amanda and Geed here, I brought him here for the talk."

Of course, all this were connected to the point that it led to the talk in the boiler room. And then, Steele and Elizabeth got on their paws, with Elizabeth saying: "I'm sure that you are old enough to apologize to your brother. Your father and I will leave you to decide that for yourselves, boys." Without anything else to say but for Steele: "Let's go, Lizzy." it was now on them.

Shira, Taiga and Rodney were still in there. Of course, even if they were related to the brothers, they decided to leave them decide upon all this, but they were going to observe it. Shira just let them know: "Don't mind us here. Just carry on as if we're not in the room with you, okay?"

The others, who were looking at them, most of them nodded in understandment. Only one who did not nod was Titanium, much to Timber's dismay. Tenana was still by Timber's side, holding him with her paws by his shoulders. She knew that as she was the oldest one in this scenario, ignoring his step-family in the room, things could bode well.

Timber looked her in her eyes and just told her: "Okay, Tenana... I'm going to see if they know the truth now." She agreed and let him go, though she was following him just in case of support. He walked up to his brothers and their girlfriends, wondering if they came to their senses at last?

As he walked up to them, he noticed that his younger brother Geed stepped in front, with his ears lowered down in shame. Looking him in the eyes, as if he was about to get emotional breakdown, he spoke to his older brother: "Timber... I'm really, really sorry about what I told you few days ago... I took this brother bonding thing too seriously. I thought that if you were going to give it to me, it'd work that way... but I was dead wrong about this!"

And then there was the tear streaming down his cheek. Feeling bad about his younger brother, Timber got him in a warm brother embrace, saying: "I forgive you, Geed. I'm glad that you have understood this. Don't worry, all three of us still can bond with each other without any exchanges, right?"

When Geed let go of him, he nodded and got calm. Now that Geed made amends to his brother, all he had to do was to make amends with his beloved brother. However, when he looked at Titanium, it was seen that he was in denial. Even if Timber was going to ask him anything, Titanium just said: "No... please, just stay away from me, Timber."

Seeing how his brother was still in denial, the rejection his brother gave him left Timber shocked. All this time they spent together, the closest of the brothers, now this cold shoulder?! Not even with Allina's convincing: "Titanium, don't say that! He's your brother!", he still couldn't mutter the crucial words. All he said was: "Leave me alone, just don't..."

"Titanium, what are you...?" Taiga now spoke as she tried to remain off this scene, but in the next moment, Titanium rushed out of the boiler room, visually upset. Timber rushed to the doors, yelling: "TITANIUM! TITANIUM, WAIT! PLEASE!" But that was in vain as his brother was already in the town, out of his range.

Seeing how the greed corrupted his brother beyond, Timber looked down on the floor. Then again, Rodney walked up to him, letting him know: "Give him some time, he's going to learn one day or another." If only Titanium came to his senses now, all this turmoil would have been over by now for good.

Looking back into the room, Tenana weakly smiled to him, indicating that despite Titanium's sudden departure and denial, he did the right thing. Allina, however, seemed quite upset what Titanium had done at the moment. In the end, there was something good out of this - it could be said that Amber and Geed's relationship was going to continue smoothly. 


End file.
